¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te Odia?
by KenKa1804
Summary: En esta práctica serie de ¿drabbles? te enseñamos a seguir las más infalibles señales.
1. Suceden hechos curiosos al nombrarle

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**I. Suceden hechos curiosos al pronunciar su nombre.**_

.

.

Cuando Makoto llegó a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue echarse con pesadez en el viejo sofá de la sala y resoplar sobre un cojín. Le dolían intensamente todos los huesos del cuerpo y quizás por eso nunca notó la primera señal.

—¡Ya llegaste! —escuchó decir, automáticamente unos amorosos brazos rodearon su cuello y un tierno beso sonrojó su mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —respondió como arrastrando las palabras mientras le hacía espacio suficiente a su novia para que se sentara junto a él.

—Sabía que no tendrías energía ni para moverte, así que pasé a dejarte algo de cenar.

Él se acurrucó en su regazo y permitió que ella le acariciara el pelo castaño. Eso era lo que le había hecho amarla de inmediato, su ternura, apoyo incondicional y sencillamente ser la mujer más considerara que hubiera conocido, siempre tan pendiente de pequeños detalles, que a primera vista, sin importancia, en realidad le iluminaban el día.

—Hay algo de Udon en la cocina, lo pondré a calentar antes de irme —la joven hizo ademán de levantarse pero Makoto gruñó y se aferró a su cintura.

—¿Ya te vas? —no le estaba viendo la cara pero sabía que debía estar sonriendo.

—Claro. No olvides que tengo guardia en el hospital —sin decir más, se adentró a la cocina y el joven se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras escuchaba el traqueteo de las ollas. —¿Cómo te fue en la primera ronda?

—Horrible, ANBU es horrible —dijo y otra vez adivinó que ella sonreía, probablemente pensando algo como _"Te lo dije". _Sin embargo, estaba feliz, no importaba cuantas pruebas inverosímiles y crueles tuviera que enfrentar, ANBU era el sueño más grande de su vida y por fin estaba a punto de conseguirlo. —.Pero pasé a la segunda ronda.

Al escuchar eso, su novia salió de inmediato de la cocina y lo abrazó —Makoto ¡Eso es genial! Sabía que lo lograrías.

—Que bien que estabas tan segura.

—Tú también deberías estarlo. Has entrenado para esto toda tu vida, no veo por qué no te aceptarían —le dijo, logrando sacarle la primera sonrisa del día.

—Um… bueno, todo queda en manos de nuestro supervisor ahora —suspiró, poniéndose de pie y finalmente dignándose a quitarse todo su embarrado equipo ninja. La chica aprovechó para volver a la cocina y revisar la comida.

—No puede ser tan malo para que lo digas así —escuchó sobre el abrir y cerrar de la gaveta de los cubiertos.

—Es que ese capitán no tiene, digamos, "buena" fama— murmuró, sacándose los guantes y protectores pesadamente.

—¿De qué hablas? ningún ANBU la tiene ¿cómo se llama? —curioseó la chica.

Él se encaminó a la cocina y se recostó del marco con los brazos cruzados, pensando por un momento. —No estoy seguro… — entonces Makoto se fijó en los esfuerzos que hacía su novia de puntillas por alcanzar la más alta de las alacenas, esa donde guardaba los platos cóncavos y no pudo evitar entonces admirarla divertido. Se veía simplemente adorable.

Caminó con cuidado hasta posicionarse detrás de ella, era más alto y en un movimiento que resultó demasiado sensual para tratarse de una tarea tan mundana como se suponía que fuera ayudarla a bajar el plato donde comería, le dijo al oído —: Hatake Kakashi, si no escuché mal.

Entonces todos los platos se vinieron abajo, formando un tremendo escándalo, Makoto agradeció que fueran de plástico y de inmediato se echó para atrás mientras terminaban de rebotar por el suelo —¡Lo siento! —chilló ella disponiéndose a recoger la vajilla de inmediato.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó perplejo, sin pensárselo dos veces para agacharse a su lado.

—Sí, me tomaste por sorpresa eso fue todo —respondió, visiblemente nerviosa y evasiva, acumulando los platos compulsivamente.

—Déjalos ahí, yo los ordenaré luego, no te molestes —agregó, casi preocupado.

—Sí, claro, en verdad lo siento ¡que tonta! —sabía que había intentado reírse de sí misma pero la mueca le salió bastante extraña, a decir verdad. —.Es tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

Makoto se fijó en el reloj y estuvo de acuerdo con que casi iba tarde para iniciar su ronda de las 7:00 p.m., así que no opuso resistencia, a él tampoco le gustaba llegar tarde a sus deberes, después de todo.

—¡Sakura! —llamó antes de que se perdiera tras la puerta —gracias por venir —y sin más, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que ella, aunque algo vacilante, estuvo gustosa en devolver.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Maaya dice que es físicamente imposible para mí hacer drabbles y parece que tiene razón porque éstas fueron 737 palabras T.T igual seguiré el formato de escenas cortas. Es una historia corta y descabellada que se me ocurrió viendo el episodio del viernes de Friends en Warner (a ver si adivinan cual jijiji), trataré de subir uno cada día al menos, mientras sigo editando los capis de smbs. Se supone que ya tengo todos los mini-capitulos (ya que aparentemente no encajan en el formato drabble) listos pero se me están ocurriendo nuevas escenas así que... no me maten jajaja xD gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, siganme en Twitter no sean malos!**

**Makoto es un OC**

**Udon es un tipo de fideo grueso hecho de harina, popular en la comida japonesa (vale que me cansé de hacerlos comer ramen!)**

**Comenten por favor!**

**(arroba)Kenka1804**


	2. Nadie quiere hacer equipo contigo

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**_II. Eres el único con el que nadie quiere hacer equipo._**

**_ ._**

**_._**

Si ese había sido el calentamiento, Makoto no quería ni pensar en cómo sería el entrenamiento real. Sentía que la armadura le pesaba doscientos kilos y que el ajustado traje debía estar completamente empapado de su sudor, pues para colmo la humedad en el infame Bosque de la Muerte era insoportable. Respiraba pesadamente mientras disfrutaba de los cinco minutos adicionales de descanso que había tenido antes de que se presentara su supervisor, porque el tipo venía tarde y aunque eso le pareció anormal para tratarse de un ANBU, lo agradeció, porque un movimiento más y de algún modo intuía que los brazos se le caerían.

—Psss.. —escuchó. El enérgico siseo vino de un compañero a su derecha, estaba recostado de un árbol aún con su máscara puesta. Era blanca como la suya, pues aún no se ganaban el derecho a pintarlas, la llevaban, supuso, para acostumbrarse a su asfixiante forma. —¿Es conmigo? —respondió finalmente.

—¿Te llamas Makoto, no?

—Sí —afirmó sin vacilar, aunque le pareció extraño que por fin alguien dentro de los entrenamientos se atreviera a hablar fuera de lo estrictamente necesario.

—¿Es verdad que estás saliendo con Haruno?

—¿Qué? —de acuerdo, ya era suficientemente aterrador que otro prospecto a ANBU le hablara, como para que encima supiera cosas de su vida privada —¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Te lo dije— agregó un tercer enmascarado, sumándose con descaro a la conversación —.Es hombre muerto.

Aquella definitivamente debió haber sido una clara segunda señal.

Makoto sintió una ráfaga de rabia revolverse en su pecho —¿Qué se supone que signifique eso? ¡Oye! —pero al castaño no le dio tiempo seguir interrogando al sujeto porque una bola de humo hizo acto de presencia en el campo junto con un pequeño estruendo. Todos los soldados que estaban reventados de cansancio en la tierra pura, se levantaron de un salto, alineándose tan firmes como para dejar en vergüenza el asta de cualquier bandera.

—Yo — saludó un ANBU incluso más alto que él, de cabello plateado cuya sola presencia tenía el suficiente peso como para hacerlos sentir sofocados —, soy el Capitán Lobo y seré su supervisor. Felicidades, oficialmente han pasado a la segunda ronda de su examinación —era una lástima que su tono de voz no reflejara para nada el entusiasmo que tenía implícito aquella oración —. Me obligan a decirles que, el día de hoy haremos un ejercicio que estadísticamente, enviará a cinco de ustedes al hospital, dos a emergencias, uno a rehabilitación; tres quedarán inmediatamente eliminados y sólo dos pasarán a la siguiente ronda, los restantes podrán optar por presentar esta prueba una vez más —entonces alzó una mano —.Antes de comenzar, sí, de vez en cuando alguien queda en coma y no, no necesariamente eso supone su eliminación ¿Alguna pregunta?

Como era obvio, nadie dijo nada. Por primera vez Makoto no supo si aquello era una broma para disipar la tensión o simplemente los capitanes ANBU siempre solían ser así de malhumorados.

—Bien entonces, equipos de dos. —un segundo después de dar la orden, todos los prospectos aparentaban tener su pareja bien definida y aquello no le hubiera sido relevante a Makoto sino fuera porque con ello parecían haberse confabulado para dejarlo por fuera.

—Hum… —escuchó al Capitán —. Yugao, la lista — inmediatamente la ANBU que los había recibido y dirigido el calentamiento, apareció junto al supervisor con una tableta en la mano. El hombre la tomó y después de un rápido vistazo se dirigió al único joven sin equipo —. Así que ya alguien quedó en coma —dijo, haciendo obvia referencia al porqué del número impar entre los participantes. —Nombre —exigió.

—Fujiwara, Makoto, señor —respondió, con la voz más partida de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—¿Makoto? —repitió de una forma que le pareció nada sana —. No me digas…— agregó casi con gusto sádico para luego dedicar una especie de mirada retributiva al resto del grupo —. Muy bien, tal parece que seré tu pareja de hoy.

_—"Esto tiene que ser una broma"—_pensó el chico _—"¡Qué tenía de malo Yugao!—_ y se quejaba porque de alguna manera estaba seguro que aquel sería el peor día de su vida, sino el comienzo de una terrible enemistad.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Lo prometido es deuda! ¿A alguien se le ocurre alguna maldad para que, digamos, un inocente Capitán ANBU le haga a su subordinado? Sean creativos, la peor y más cruel que puedan imaginar!**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Diivaa Bloom **

**Amantedelacomida**

**anaylen **

**KaiShi Miharashi **

**Luna Gonzalez**

**murasaki**

**Ellistriel**

**Por sus preciados reviews! es lo que más me pone contenta! Recuerden que los anónimos no los puedo contestar.**

**Los primeros 3 caps de smbs han sido reeditados satisfactoriamente, debería estar subiendo la reedición del 4 esta noche, pásense por allí si quieren para que me digan qué tal, si no han leído la historia sería un buen momento para empezar. No olviden comentar y ah! gracias a ****Gina Franco Mor****a por darle "seguir" a mi Twitter, 21 seguidores soy feliz buahahaha!**

**(arroba)Kenka1804**


	3. Te manda al hospital

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**_III. Te manda al hospital_**

**_._**

**_._**

Sakura jadeaba mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital, sabía que en algún momento esto sucedería ¡Pero no que sucedería tan pronto! Sus zapatos de goma rechinaron al doblar en una esquina y al abrir la siguiente puerta no pudo sino exclamar: —¡Estás vivo!

—¿Hum? ¿Vivo? —dejó que lo abrazara y contuvo una mueca de dolor —¿En serio es lo mejor que puedes decirle a tu novio moribundo para levantarle el ánimo?

—Créeme, sé de lo que hablo —suspiró sin mirarle a la cara, casi culpable.

—Vamos, no es para tanto ¡Ellos no matarían a sus propios soldados durante un entrenamiento! — la separó con la intención de darle un beso, pero su mirada perdida lo asustó —¿O sí?

—¿Eh? No, claro que no… creo… bueno no sé —entonces se levantó y recogió su historial médico del borde de la cama: fracturas, suturas, hematomas, cortes… en fin, tal cual se veía, tal cual estaba: hecho mierda. —_"Por lo menos no lo mató_" —se consoló. Entonces lo encaró, dispuesta a ocultar sus preocupaciones con una sonrisa —. Parece que no podrás seguir con tu entrenamiento por un tiempo. Estoy segura que tendrás más suerte el año que viene.

—¿Estás bromeando? La parte física es sólo la mitad. Eso significa que mientras no tenga noticias de mi eliminación, en cuanto pueda ponerme de pie tengo que estar de vuelta allá y mejor me doy prisa, no sabes lo impacientes que son.

—Impacientes…claro— ella tomó una silla y se arrimó cerca de la cama —¿Makoto, te has visto en un espejo? —le preguntó después de masajearse las sienes un rato —¡Tienes más vendas que una momia y más suturas que una muñeca de trapo! — chilló—¡Y tu cara parece que la hubiera pateado un caballo, tienes suerte de que tus órganos estén intactos!

—Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil —dijo él sin desanimarse, mirándola fijo con el ojo que no estaba grotescamente hinchado —.Siempre me has apoyado en esto.

—¡Sí y te sigo apoyando! —respondió de inmediato —. Es sólo que…— empezó tomándolo de la mano del brazo que no tenía fracturado, con mucho cuidado—… he estado pensando, quizás… —continuó con suma ternura —quizás éste no es el _mejor_ momento.

Esa, justo ahí, fue la tercera señal.

—¿Qué? — bramó ofendido —. Esto es lo que siempre he querido hacer ¡Toda mi vida! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—Lo sé, lo sé y lo entiendo pero…

—Sakura —le interrumpió —te quiero, pero nada de lo que digas me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. Y te entiendo, eres mi novia y estás preocupada, pero tú también eres ninja, sabes cómo es esto ¿Imaginas que fuera yo quien te pidiera renunciar a ser ninja médico?

Ella bajó la cabeza y evitó decir nada por un momento —Es más seguro ser ninja médico…

—¡Sakura! —Makoto suspiró y le alzó el rostro por el mentón. Se veía linda con el pelo recogido en una coleta, incluso lo hizo sonreír —. Mira, sé que no soy discípulo de ningún Sannin…

—Makoto…—advirtió ella con una mezcla de fastidio y pesar en su voz. Odiaba que se sintiera menos por su reputación o la de sus antiguos compañeros.

—Déjame terminar. Sé que no soy discípulo de ningún Sannin, ni he tenido logros excepcionales, pero me he entrenado para esto toda mi vida y empiezo a sentirme bueno en ello. Tú misma dijiste que nunca habías visto a alguien manipular la Katana como yo ¿Y sabes una cosa? Mi supervisor también elogió mi técnica hoy. Dijo que si decidía seguir en el programa, entrenaría con él ¿Ves por qué quiero regresar?

—¿Tú supervisor? Hatake —puntualizó con la mirada ensombrecida —¿Dijo eso?

El joven asintió satisfecho, demasiado entusiasmado para notar el aura siniestra a su alrededor.

—¿Y hay algún otro compañero que participe de estos entrenamientos "especiales"?

—Um… no. Sólo yo… creo. ¿Sakura?

Sakura había inhalado profundamente antes de reunir la suficiente calma como para levantarse. —Tienes razón, no tengo ningún derecho de quitarte esto — le dijo sonriendo —descansa tranquilo y no te preocupes, me encargaré de cuidarte.

—¡Sakura! —pero la joven ya se había ido. Makoto se recostó en la cama apenado de que su novia estuviera tan preocupada, nunca la había visto tan rara ¿Sería posible que aquel dialogo encerrara un doble sentido? —No puede haber visto a tantos ANBU morir aquí, como para ponerse así por mí… ¿Verdad? —bueno, esperaba que no.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios... son las 5:29 am... acabo de terminar de REeditar el 5 de smbs y estoy ex-ha-us-ta... quería subir ambos al mismo tiempo, por eso el retraso. Lean y comenten por favor! u.u (no vaya a ser que medio dormida haya escrito alguna locura x.x)**

**PS: Gracias NellaBinstok por seguirme en Twitter! Sus fallows me hacen feliz... creo? pero más sus comentarios! ya, estoy borracha de sueño, me voy!**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	4. La gente empieza a hablar a tus espaldas

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**_IV. La gente empieza a hablar a tus espaldas_**

**_._**

**_._**

—¡Sai!

El aludido volteó, sonriente de reconocer esa voz —Fea ¿Ya le diste la buena noticia a Makoto?

—No— respondió la pelirosa con cierto bochorno.

—Pensé que estarías más entusiasmada al saber que tu novio pasó a la tercera ronda.

—Estoy entusiasmada sólo con que esté vivo —entonces cambió el tema —. Me alegra que sigas aquí porque quería preguntarle algo —agregó, disponiéndose a escoltarlo fuera del hospital.

—Todavía tenía que informarle a los otros cuatro que no pasaron, incluyendo al que quedó en coma ayer. ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó finalmente, cuando cruzaron las puertas automáticas y se internaron en la noche oscura.

—¿Has tenido oportunidad de ver los entrenamientos de Makoto? —soltó con algo de pena.

—Algunos ¿Por qué?

—¿Es bueno?

De inmediato Sai frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado —Sakura… sabes que eso es algo confidencial.

—¿Es bueno? —insistió como si no hubiese escuchado una palabra y Sai no pudo sino suspirar ante el obstinado carácter de su interlocutora, sabía que no lo dejaría ir hasta que obtuviera satisfactorias respuestas y no le importaban ni medio cuerno los protocolos de seguridad.

—Tiene una recomendación para el Escuadrón de Rastreo y otra para el de Asesinato. Es bueno con la Katana.

—Kami-sama…— suspiró Sakura tapándose la cara ¡Por qué la vida era tan cruel con ella!

—Estoy confundido —y se notaba en toda su cara — ¿No debería ser este un momento feliz? —añadió el maestro del Chōjū Giga.

—No cuando sé quién es el Capitán de ese escuadrón — gruñó la chica —. No cuando me estás diciendo que la carrera de Makoto depende de lo que _él_ diga.

Sai juntó las cejas después de un momento —Creo entender — su conocida discapacidad emocional no le detuvo de hacer un esfuerzo por actuar de manera condescendiente ante la peculiar situación que atravesaba su compañera. —, pero no deberías preocuparte, Kakashi-sama es un hombre muy maduro. Um… ten confianza en Makoto y nada más.

La incredulidad con la que ella le devolvió la mirada fue tan intensa que casi le dolió —¿Es que no lo dije bien?

— Sai —interrumpió, confiaba en Makoto, sí, pero si pensaba que ella se iba a conformar con esa mierda de que Kakashi era un hombre de proceder moral y ético, era porque al moreno le faltaba algo más que un par de cosas en su catálogo de emociones —¿Estás seguro que no hay _nada_ que puedas hacer?

—Lo siento pero no soy Capitán y aunque lo fuera, no estoy seguro de tener la suficiente influencia. ANBU es… complicado.

Al ver el desasosiego en sus ojos turquesa, agregó con seriedad —No hagas nada de lo que después puedas arrepentirte.

Quizás Sai tenía razón, a lo mejor se estaba adelantando a los hechos, después de todo ANBU era una pesadilla para todo el mundo. Entonces decidió no apurar las cosas.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Makoto, extrañado, los veía hablar por la ventana. Esa debió haber sido sin duda, otra, sino parte de la misma señal.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Lo sientoooooooo! Editando el 6 de smbs se me olvidó totalmente actualizar éste xD como estoy trancada en una especie de "hueco" en esa historia, se me pasó el tiempo (ni tenía idea de que hoy ya era 6 de septiembre!) La idea es ir actualizando este fic a medida que edito aquél, pero como el cap en el que estoy trabajando me tomará más tiempo de lo esperado, decidí actualizar acá. Estuvo corto, el próximo será más largo. Como ven, el "encontronazo" tan esperado entre Kaka y Saku... deberá, pues, esperarse un poco más xD Valdrá la pena, I promise! mientras, seguiremos pensando en maldades para desgracia de Makoto :(**

**Sai, Sai, Sai... aquí iba a poner a Yamato pero... amo a Sai xD **

**Millllll gracias a:**

**nemrac78**

**NellaBinstokSarno**

**dened01**

**GIZETLEO**

**Diivaa Bloom **

**Inner Angel**

**KaiShi Miharashi**

**Arashi Shinomori **

**k2008sempai**

**Amantedelacomida**

**marmotta**

**De verdad adoooooro leer sus comentarios! no se imaginan cuánto, así que no dejen de enviármelos!**

***Por cierto, para los que alguna vez leyeron mi Arigatou, Kakashi sensei y todavía se preguntan qué pasó con Yutaro, mi amigo Calixto me hizo una portada que lo explica todo muy bien! Pásense por allá!  
**

**Hasta la próxima! ;)**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	5. Se aprovecha descaradamente de su rango

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**_V. Se aprovecha descaradamente de su rango_**

**_._**

**_._**

La quinta señal se le presentó durante una noche de lluvia. Por supuesto, él no sabía que llovía estando dentro de los intrincados y sombríos escuadrones subterráneos de ANBU, como estaba. Era tarde y sinceramente no entendía cómo su cuerpo seguía funcionando después de tres días de entrenamiento continuo e intenso. En esos días, no había visto el sol. El objetivo: supervivencia. Pero estaba bien, supuso que dejó de sentir dolor entre la práctica de rastreo y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en algún momento del segundo día ¿O fue de la mañana del tercero? Como fuese, la única cosa que sabía y le importaba es que tenía que salir de ahí un jueves y eso ya no iba a pasar. Porque, ciertamente, nunca se imaginó que finalizado aquel infausto maratón, cuando todos por fin habían obtenido el permiso para regresar a casa, su Capitán todavía tuviera energías para abordarle con una supuesta lección "especial" de Katana.

—¿No tienes prisa, verdad? —le había dicho antes de lanzarle la funda con todo y espada, que casi ni pudo atrapar ¡El muy desgraciado! Desde esa lección, por cierto, había entrado en una especie de fase de "piloto automático", pues si no se tropezaba con las paredes mientras caminaba, era netamente gracias a sus reflejos.

Supuso también que era parte de su entrenamiento aprender a no sentir cansancio.

Ni hambre.

Ni sed.

¡Ni rabia!

Y sobre todo si esa iba dirigida al Capitán, que desde la tercera ronda de su examinación, se había hecho merecedor de todo su odio a puro pulso.

El hombre era una bestia desalmada e incansable que aprovechaba cada minuto de sus entrenamientos para hacerle la vida miserable y amarga. Era evidente que le dificultaba las cosas a propósito, porque si era tan difícil sólo entrar en ANBU, ¡para llegar a ser Capitán entonces había que ser mitad dios! No entendía qué había hecho para ganarse su desprecio, pero era recíproco ahora. Estaba claro, eso lo decidió cuando nadie le supo responder si había o no una sanción para el Capitán que matara "accidentalmente" a un subordinado en medio de un entrenamiento. ¡Porque ya varias veces se había salvado por los pelos!

Bueno, quizás esa era la idea, extenuarte tanto antes de un enfrentamiento directo con tu Capitán, que psicológicamente quedabas programado para siempre sentirte aterrado, débil, inútil y claramente destinado al rotundo fracaso, en caso de que ni por mera casualidad se te ocurriera rebelarte a él. No lo dudaba porque así eran en ANBU: _retorcidos._

El problema era que, últimamente, el único de los reclutas que terminaba recibiendo aquel paquete de programación, parecía ser él.

Lo peor del caso era que ese día sí había tenido prisa ¡Maldición, que moría de urgencia! Hacía semanas que no había tenido oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Sakura como Kami manda, y ambos habían planificado una cena romántica para este día con mucho entusiasmo y expectativa. Porque además, no era cualquier jueves, resultaba conmemorarse nada más y nada menos que su sexto mes de aniversario. Pero ahora que probablemente sólo era la madrugada del viernes, no tenía ni caso apurarse en quitarse el uniforme. Y la vida entera le pareció tan insípida en ese justo momento…

Se sentía roto.

—¿Te están esperando? —le oyó preguntar, ni siquiera lo había notado. Allí estaba su Capitán, sentado no muy lejos de su propio lugar en los vestidores, con la mirada vacía y perdida; de hombros caídos y desganados; la mitad de su uniforme ya a un lado, incluyendo esa eterna máscara de lobo —notó, y sólo porque lo verdaderamente curioso es que tuviera otra de tela puesta debajo. No se atrevía a apostar, pero si se tratara de una cuestión de vida o muerte, diría que se veía _triste,_ y aquello le resultó igual de extraño como espeluznante. Era una fortuna estar tan cansado como para expresar absolutamente ninguna emoción en su cara.

Eran los únicos ahí. Probablemente los únicos en el edificio entero, con excepción de los guardias, de modo que era incuestionable el hecho de que se dirigía a él.

—Sí —afirmó, lo hacía porque sabía que Sakura seguramente aún lo esperaba en su departamento, dormida quizás, pero esperándolo al fin, en la tibieza de su suave cama —. O eso imagino— agregó, tras pensárselo mejor.

—Te está esperando —aseveró ahora en respuesta, casi como si estuviera mucho más seguro que él de ese hecho y además, le doliera admitirlo.

Fue la primera vez que Makoto pensó que quizás el Capitán Lobo era tan amargado porque al final del día no tenía a nadie quien lo esperara en casa, junto a una cama cómoda y una comida caliente.

Quizás y sólo quizás, era especialmente cruel con él porque le tenía envidia.

_—"¿Envidia?"_ —se sobresaltó al pensarlo —_"Por favor ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que sepa que tengo una novia como Sakura y encima le dé envidia?". —_No es como que su Sakura no fuera lo suficientemente linda como para matar a cualquier hombre normal de envidia, porque lo era. Pero luego quiso imaginarse a una sangrienta máquina de matar como esa, teniendo sentimientos por una mujer tan tierna y rosa como ella, y ni siquiera eso pudo. Ni siquiera podía imaginárselo.

En ese momento se asustó de ver pasar al Capitán frente a él, porque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del segundo en el que se movió. Bueno, ya las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco raras, por no decir _fantasmagóricas, _así que se puso atento cuando vio que detenía su marcha un instante y giraba su cabeza para hablarle. Ya sin un rastro de apatía en su voz o desgana en su postura —Termina con ella —ordenó.

Y como ese trueno, las palabras parecieron atravesarle.

Sí, no había oído mal, fue una orden en todo el sentido de la palabra. Clara, fuerte, definitiva como "Mátala" o "Sacrifícate por esta misión". Demasiado contundente como para ponerla en duda, demasiado insólita como para no aturdirle. Y Makoto se sintió idiota por considerarlo un segundo. Después de todo, lo primero que había aprendido a fuego sobre su piel es que las órdenes de un Capitán ANBU eran tan sagradas como la misma vida, pero sólo se restringían a las misiones ¿Verdad?

¡¿Verdad?!

—Así te ahorrarás problemas —le oyó reafirmar descaradamente con su oscura voz, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, sin siquiera un adiós.

Y Makoto se quedó ahí, estupefacto ¡¿Es que aparte le acababa de amenazar?!

No. Sabía que no hablaba en serio, que era un asunto simbólico, del tipo de cosas que la gente decía a modo de broma como "quisiera matar a mi perro" o "te regalo a mi hermana". Pero, en su manera de expresarse no había reconocido el más mínimo indicio de chiste. De hecho, la seriedad de su proposición lo dejó perturbado y hasta le hizo dudar que su Capitán estuviera consciente del modo en que había dicho lo que... dijo.

—"_¿Qué acaba de pasar?"_

_Esa_. ¡Esa fue la clarísima quinta señal!

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Ummm... bueno cada vez estos capítulos parecen menos drabbles. OPS! **

**Otra vez me quedé toda la nocheeee quiero dormir! disculpen que no he podido mantener mi promesa de actualizar todos los días pero de verdad esperaba hacerlo cada vez que editara un cap de smbs y... algunos son muy largos y... dije ya que son muy largos? acabo de terminar el 6, lean por favor! incluí una escena nueva :D**

**Ay Makoto, Makoto-kun... lo que te espera mi príncipe azul de chocolate D:**

**Como siempre, por favor dejen reviews! **

**att: (arroba)Kenka1804 zZZzz...**


	6. Te juega sucio

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**VI. Te juega sucio**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La sexta señal hizo a Makoto salirse un poco de sí.

_—Fujiwara-san..._

_—¡... no me importa si es el maldito Capitán, no voy a soportarlo más!— _resonó la encolerizada voz, sólo un poco antes del cruento portazo a partir del cual se internaría en los oscuros pasillos del cuartel, bajo las atónitas miradas de algunos ANBU enmascarados y todos sus compañeros reclutas, además del eco de algún objeto metálico rebotando en la distancia.

Okey, quizás le hizo salir _mucho_ de sí. Recapitulemos:

—¿Qué son las livideces?

Manual del Escuadrón de Rastreo ANBU, tomo II, página 16. Cambios tempranos del cadáver: enfriamiento, deshidratación, rigidez y livideces.

—Cambios de coloración violácea en los sitios de declive y apoyo del cuerpo, ocurridos a partir de la sexta hora del momento de deceso. Se debe a la acumulación de sangre en los vasos por efecto de la gravedad. Importante para determinar el momento de muerte y la posición del cadáver, ya que no se modifican una vez asentadas.

—Muy bien — uno a uno pasaban los reclutas dentro de aquel salón donde diferentes supervisores evaluaban las que serían las respuestas más importantes de sus vidas. Las que determinarían nada más y nada menos el escuadrón al que serían asignados, de ser asignados. Ah, sí, _permanentemente_.

—¿Duración de los órganos fuera del cuerpo humano? —preguntaba otro supervisor enmascarado, seguramente del escuadrón médico, a otro recluta.

—Depende del órgano de que se trate. Corazón y pulmones, seis horas; intestinos, de ocho a doce; siempre y cuando conservados a 4°C. Los tejidos oculares no más de siete días; los tejidos capilares y óseos, hasta cinco años, conservados siempre a -70°C.

Makoto avanzaba y sentía seca la garganta, estaba nervioso pues le había tomado por sorpresa descubrir que se trataba de un examen oral, algo "inusual. Según había escuchado de algunos compañeros, la prueba había existido siempre como un examen escrito.

Pero hoy no.

—Nombre los puntos mortales del cuerpo humano.

Manual de Escuadrón de Asesinato ANBU, tomo I, página 37. Bueno, aquella era una respuesta algo larga porque eran casi cien los puntos sobre los que un solo golpe causaba la muerte instantánea. —…sien, tráquea, arteria femoral, nasión, filtrum, plexo solar, cóccix, corazón, apex craneano, tercera y cuarta vértebra cervical… — pero su compañero estaba enumerándolas todas sin titubear. ¿Titubear en un momento así? ¡No había derecho!

Sabía todas las preguntas que les estaban haciendo a sus compañeros y maldecía su suerte ¡Eran las más fáciles!

—Nombre las dos formaciones básicas de desplazamiento ANBU por equipos.

—Método por franjas o cuadrantes y método de zonas o sectores —respondió de inmediato la pelirroja.

La fila avanzaba y él temblaba de ansiedad. Ésta sería su única oportunidad de quedar en el Escuadrón de Rastreo, el sueño de su vida.

—¿Señales de rastreo a escala fantasma?

—Ausencia de brillo, brillo y depresiones debajo de las hojas —Makoto sintió lástima de ese recluta de coleta negra. ¡Ni siquiera se había molestado en explicarlas! Debía decir que con el rocío de la mañana todo brillaba, por lo cual cualquier marca con ausencia de brillo, era reciente; lo opuesto sucedía bien entrado el día, donde todo tendía a opacarse y, por ejemplo, cualquier cosa que caminara en el pasto, presionándolo, ocasionaría que la cara brillante de éste reflejara el sol, produciendo un brillo que duraría dos horas antes de desaparecer. Además, aunque la hierba u hojas dobladas se recuperaran completamente en las próximas veinticuatro horas, la depresión de la huella en la tierra bajo éstas, no lo haría. ¡Era tan básico! _—"No debo arruinar esto_"— se recordó.

Entonces miró hacia dónde se dirigía finalmente su fila y tembló. Todo rastro de confianza, desmoronándose.

—¿Cómo cazaría a una presa que está herida? —su pelo gris era inconfundible sobre su máscara infame.

A Makoto se le revolvió el estómago. Ahí estaba, de brazos cruzados y recostado de la pared con todo y silla, detrás de su escritorio, muy cómodo el infeliz. Exigiendo las respuestas más difíciles y extensas, como quien hablaba del clima.

Lobo.

_¡Tenían que estar bromeando!_

—Sólo existen cuatro alternativas válidas ante una presa herida, y cada una debe de ser enfrentada en forma diferente. Si se estima que la presa está herida en el tórax, se debe esperar diez minutos antes de dirigirse al lugar donde la vio por última vez y comenzar a ras…

—¿Por qué? —interrumpió el Capitán, era el único que reformulaba las preguntas a medida que los examinados iban dando sus respuestas, convirtiendo fácilmente una pregunta en diez. Lo cual, por cierto, había que reconocerlo, era una putada.

—Como regla general podemos decir que las heridas torácicas producen carreras en línea recta de entre 100 y 200 metros…

— ¿Por qué esa distancia? —repreguntó. Makoto se dio cuenta de que no era el único atento a la dura examinación del Shinobi frente a él. Deseperadamente pensaba en maneras de insertarse en otra fila sin ser visto; pero considerando el repleto salón de la élite de Konoha, ninguna le convencía.

—La distancia está dada por la cantidad de sangre que el corazón es capaz de bombear antes de que la hemorragia haga que este órgano colapse por falta de llenado y en consecuencia...

—¿Y por qué en línea recta? —volvió a interrumpir.

Todo el mundo pudo escuchar al recluta tomar aire antes de hacer una pausa. Nadie se movió.

— Cada caso es distinto pero… —tras un levísimo titubeo, aquel moreno decidió continuar con el duro interrogatorio, regresándole el aire a los pulmones de todos sus testigos. —. En general la primera reacción de la presa ante el impacto, es huir. Simplemente tratará de poner la mayor distancia posible entre el cazador y él. Después, si hay tiempo y fuerzas para ello, el objetivo puede buscar otros caminos y alternativas de evasión, pero en este caso, con una hemorragia que lo está desangrando rápidamente, no habrá después. La fuga será, a grandes rasgos, en línea recta y por 150 metros. —declaró con seguridad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué se esperan tres horas si la herida fue hecha en el abdomen, y entre siete y diez si se presume que afectó alguno de los miembros?

Cualquier otra persona podía dudar, pero en esos cuarteles subterráneos, la duda era un pecado. Los supervisores esperaban certeza y pulcritud de los reclutas, menos que eso en sus palabras y capacidad de reacción, reflejaba un pobre desempeño en el campo de batalla, por tanto, inaceptable.

Kakashi ladeó la cabeza, esperando.

Pero por sobre un memoria eidética, lo que más se esperaba de ellos era un afilado sentido común. No una inservible copia del manual —Para éste tipo de heridas, el mecanismo que produce el deceso del objetivo es más lento, salvo raras excepciones. Entonces, si la presa no se siente perseguida, es probable que no recorra más de 300 metros antes que el dolor la obligue a detenerse. Pero si intuye o constata que está siendo perseguida, continuará la fuga, hasta por kilómetros, buscando la ventaja del viento en contra, cruzando otros rastros en un intento de confundir o vadeando arroyos para borrar los suyos. Por el contrario, si se la deja en paz, y particularmente si no está segura de lo que ha ocurrido, buscará recostarse para calmar el dolor. En la medida que pase el tiempo sobrevendrá una contracción muscular muy dolorosa, que le impedirá posteriormente levantarse para abandonar el lugar en caso de…

—¿Y por qué buscaría huir con el viento en contra?

A estas alturas, el recluta ya no parecía intimidado, pero los músculos del resto del grupo se contraían de frustración — De ésta manera la presa puede revisar olfatoria y auditivamente el espacio frente a él. Cualquiera sea el caso, la espera deberá transcurrir en silencio, sin dar a conocer nuestra posición. Bajo ningún concepto se debe permitir que el objetivo localice el lugar de donde partió la agresión o que pueda identificar a su agresor. Una presa herida y desorientada con respecto a lo que ocurrió, es más fácil de manejar.

Makoto estaba anonadado y seguro que no era el único. Fácilmente, entre los novatos, el moreno pasó a ser un verdadero héroe —Bien —fue todo lo que dijo el Capitán —, bien —agregó anotando algo en su tableta e indicando una seña para recibir a la siguiente oveja que iría al matadero, que en este caso no era otra que él.

—Fujiwara —de nuevo, aquel tono sádico al nombrarle, le hizo pasar saliva. ¿Por qué? ¡Oh por qué tenía que ser justo él! —Makoto… —casi podía oírlo sonreír.

_—"Okey, aquí vamos"_ —dio un paso al frente, inflando el pecho con una profunda inhalación que no dejaba espacio a los nervios. Él sabía todas las respuestas, él se sabía todos los manuales de memoria, él sabía lo que ANBU buscaba y le complacía pensar que él era eso y más. Éste era el momento para el que se había estado preparando desde que era un niño. No había forma de que ese Capitán o ningún otro, le robara aquel triunfo de las manos. Porque él, Makoto Fujiwara, estaba listo para enfrentar cualquier…

—¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? —soltó con toda la solemnidad.

¿sucio juego?

_¡Pero qué demonios! _

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Ahhh! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAKASHI-SENSEI! TE AMAMOSSSSSSSSS! lamento no haber podido publicar esto más temprano pero aquí está, a diez minutos antes de acabar el 15 de septiembre! Este lo iba a publicar ayer y hoy el que le sigue pero tuve un problema muy malo (con decir que pase la mañana en una funeraria) espero entiendan. Imagínense que es 15 cuando estén leyendo el 7.**

**Todos los facts en este capítulo expuestos son verdaderos y confirmados, me aseguré de revisarlos en mi guía de medicina legal, manual de cazadores y otras fuentes en internet.**

**Comenten!**

**att: Kenka1804**


	7. Te hace creer que eres tú el problema

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**VII. Te hace creer que eres tú el problema**_

**.**

**.**

—Makoto —llamó la chica por segunda vez —. Makoto, abre la puerta…

De nuevo, ninguna respuesta.

Cansada de esperar y segura de que él estaba dentro, le dijo adiós a la señorita amabilidad. Menos mal la perilla no tenía puesto el seguro, pues, caso contrario, la contundencia con que la giró hubiera sido más que suficiente para hacerla correr hasta la tienda, en busca de una nueva.

Suspiró al encontrarlo en la oscuridad, tirado boca abajo sobre su cama. La imagen, volviendo polvo cósmico el sermón que había estado preparando camino del hospital, y provocando en su lugar, que no se lo pensara dos veces para recostarse a su lado, cual felino arrepentido.

Esto no estaba bien —pensó mordiéndose un labio— se suponía que aquel debía ser un día feliz. —¿Por qué no te presentaste a tu entrenamiento esta mañana?

El Shinobi ni se movió y Sakura lo miró culpable. Él sólo se tiraba en la cama o en el sofá escondiendo su rostro, cuando estaba demasiado cansado o demasiado molesto para mirarle.

―¿Cómo sabes que no me presenté a mi entrenamiento esta mañana? —repreguntó.

Era poco frecuente, pero no extraño, que algunos ANBU intentaran suicidarse de vez en cuando debido al estrés post-traumático masivo, acumulado en sus, no por enigmáticas menos míticas, misiones; ocasionando, por cierto, que el proceso de selección y entrenamiento se volviera, aunque pareciera imposible, más riguroso todavía. Y de algún modo, del que estaba muy segura no quería saber nada, el protocolo para buscar a un agente que repentinamente no se presentara a los cuarteles, se había extendido también a los reclutas. Y tan seguro como que su maestra era una alcohólica, no le iba a comentar a su novio que el ANBU que se había presentado a primera hora de la mañana en el hospital, preguntando por su paradero, fuera —por inaudita suerte del destino—, amigo suyo.

―«_Tenga en cuenta, Dra. Haruno, que el futuro de Makoto dentro de la organización depende de las próximas palabras que salgan de su boca» _—había dicho el enmascarado. Porque, independientemente de la causa, si en realidad el recluta no se estaba muriendo en alguna de esas camas de la sala de emergencia, lo haría luego de seguro, cuando recibiera una buena patada en el culo bajo la forma de una, para nada galante, nota de cesantía.

Ya vería cómo le agradecía a Sai.

Total, tampoco era la primera vez que falsificaba un reporte médico.

—No me cambies el tema, Makoto. ¿Qué te sucede? ―mientras le hablaba, la pelirosa quiso reconfortarlo acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

¡Hmp! ¿Que qué le sucedía? se rompía la cabeza tratando de recordar qué cosa pudo haberle hecho a ese hombre para que lo odiara tanto, nada más. Pero una noche en vela no había sido suficiente para recapitular aquel fatídico momento, fugaz sin duda, en el que se hizo merecedor de aquella mirada fulminante, esa que parecía descuidada, pero que para él escondía una ira asfixiante. Porque algo tenía que haberle hecho ¡aquel odio irracional no era normal!

—¿No quedaste en el escuadrón que querías? —preguntó Sakura, conteniendo una ansiedad inmensa y agradeciendo que él no pudiera ver su rostro temeroso— ¿Al menos tienes una idea de en qué escuadrón quedaste? ―casi parecía que averiguar ese pequeño detalle era el único motor de su interés.

—…—el murmullo inentendible se vio aún más ahogado por la almohada en la que Makoto se escondía, y la obligó a acercarse.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que no tiene caso, Sakura! ―bramó― ¡Estoy seguro de no haber quedado en ningún escuadrón! —y sin más volvió a enterrar la cara en la funda gris.

Maldito examen, pensó Sakura, prosiguiendo a surcar con sus dedos los mechones castaños en un gesto comprensivo.

—Quizás estás sobreactuando —continuó ella dulcemente—. Era un examen teórico, te lo sabías de memoria. Prácticamente una mera formalidad para decidir a qué escuadrón pertenecerías, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Pero otra vez no hubo respuesta.

—Makoto… —a ella empezaba a preocuparle el hecho de que él parecía esquivarla a propósito— No puedes ser que te haya ido tan mal.

—Sí, Sakura, sí puede ser. Con un Capitán como ese, todo puede ser —respondió él simplemente― incluso un interrogatorio especialmente diseñado para humillarte y reprobarte.

—¿Interrogatorio? —Sakura frunció el ceño— ¿Qué quieres decir con…?_ "Demonios"_ —se lamentó la chica, haciéndose una clara idea de por dónde venía la cosa. ¿Humillación? ¿Pruebas imposibles? Sí, esos parecían términos sacados de la definición de Hatake Kakashi en su diccionario personal_— "¡Demonios!"_ —¡Cómo había podido subestimar las influencias de _aquel_ hombre dentro de las Fuerzas Especiales de Konoha!— ¿Qué te ha preguntado? —se retractó de inmediato, aguantando la respiración en una abrupta pausa sombría— Makoto ¿Qué te ha preguntado tu Capitán?

—¡¿De verdad quieres saber lo que me preguntó?! ―tronó, levantándose de golpe y mostrando finalmente una cara roja de furia —_«¿Cuándo es mi cumpleaños? »_ ¡Eso me preguntó!

Su interlocutora abrió ampliamente la boca sólo para dejar escapar una pesada exhalación, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara, en un profundo gesto de mortificación. No del tipo de cuando estás decepcionado o triste, sino aquel que expresa el puro dolor de la rabia y la aflicción hirviendo burbujeantes dentro de lo más profundo de tus entrañas, quemándote al darte cuenta de lo extraordinariamente estúpido que has sido― No ―repetía por lo bajo—, no, ¡No! —no sabiendo si echarse el pelo rosa hacia atrás o arrancárselo.

Ignorando el aparente y repentino tormento que asediaba a su novia, el recluta continuó― ¡Nunca había estado tan enojado en toda mi vida, Sakura! —gritó— ¡Nunca! ―después de estrujar las palmas contra los ojos y apretar un gruñido entre los dientes, continuó su muy necesitada descarga― ¿Quieres saber cuál fue mi respuesta? ―le dijo― ¡No tengo una _maldita_ idea de cuándo es su _maldito_ cumpleaños! Y mejor que no lo sepa porque si algún día llego a descubrir cómo viajar en el _maldito_ tiempo ¡borraré su _maldita _existencia de la faz de la _maldita_ tierra!— las venas en la frente del pobre hombre parecían querer explotar en cualquier momento—¡_Maldita sea_!

―Lo hizo a propósito.

―¡No me digas! ―Makoto no había entendido que, de momento, su novia no hablaba con él y que además era incapaz de procesar cualquier sarcasmo así como estaba, hecha un perfecto manojo de histeria. Pero del tipo silente, eso sí, como el murmullo del volcán que no anuncia que va a arder.

―No, tú no entiendes. Fue ayer.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Makoto por no entender bien, pero sin duda, al estar todavía azorado, sonando más agresivo de lo que se había propuesto.

―Ayer, 15 de septiembre… ¡Por supuesto que tenía que ser ayer! ―continuó murmurando Sakura con amargura ―. El muy sinvergüenza… ―seguía hablando consigo misma, tal como si su novio no estuviera ahí, o en su defecto, sin saber que estaba pensando en voz alta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que su cumpleaños fue ayer? ―le urgió perplejo― ¿El mismo día del examen? ¡¿Esa era la respuesta?!

Ella se apretaba las sienes y miraba el piso como si en él estuvieran escritas las respuestas a todos sus problemas. El pobre Makoto nunca entendería que aquella pregunta no lo había tenido a él como blanco...

Bueno, al menos en parte.

―No entiendes ―susurró ahora, apretando los parpados antes de que ese ardor familiar se condensara en vergonzosas lágrimas. El verdadero objetivo siempre había sido _ella_.

Recordarle a _ella._

―¿Que no entiendo? Claro que no entiendo ¡Hay demasiadas cosas que no entiendo! ―afirmó, sin dudar un segundo para hacer totalmente público su desconcierto ― ¿Cómo rayos sabes tú la fecha de cumpleaños de mi Capitán?

Sakura se tapó toda la cara y dejó escapar un profundo y afligido suspiro, el cuarto en menos de diez minutos, todo un record —La verdad es que…—dudó un momento, la mirada de su novio seguro le atravesaba la espalda. Bueno, mejor que se lo dijera ahora y no que se enterara de mala forma después―: Fui su alumna.

Silencio.

―No, Sakura ―le oyó decir con calma, pasados unos segundos ―. Tu eres alumna de Tsunade-sama ―calma mucho mayor, al estruendo que había estado esperando con los hombros levantados.

Calma que rayaba en el miedo.

―Sí ―respondió, reuniendo valor para encararlo y acariciarle la mejilla con suavidad; como quien se adelanta dulcemente a consolar a un niño antes de confesarle que su querido perro, ese que se habían llevado a disfrutar de los maravillosos paisajes de una granja infinita, en realidad estaba muerto…―. Pero primero fui alumna de él. Y aún después de Tsunade-shisou, lo volví a ser por unos años más. Kakashi Hatake fue mi sensei por un largo tiempo, Makoto ―…atropellado, después de contraer sarna y que le amputaran dos patas.

Habían muchas cosas que Makoto no entendía en ese momento, y otras que probablemente jamás entendería. Pero la más importante de todas, con certeza él supo entonces, que el eslabón perdido de su ecuación, el puñal al costado en sus noches en vela, el engranaje que no lograba echar a andar dentro de su cerebro, la séptima señal, eso, todo, se resumía en una misma, sencilla pregunta―: ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías dicho?

Y de nuevo silencio.

Mordaz y absoluto.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Hola! lamento el retraso :S Tengo 3 noticias, una buena y dos malas. **

**La buena es que por fin pude salir de una tranca que tenía con respecto a este fic (ya sé que dije que estaba terminado, y lo estaba! pero leyendo sus lindos comentarios se me fueron ocurriendo otras cosas que ya no hallaba como meter y bueeeeno tuve que pasar un tiempo reconsiderando algunas cosas y borrando otras TANTAS y ahora tendré que escribir mucho y romperme la cabeza con una piedra, por ejemplo) aprovecho para agradecer infinitamente a ****Carlotto**** tanto por su ayuda respecto a este particular, como por sus bellos regalitos que estaré subiendo a mi perfil (te quiero!) pendientes con la sección de fanart recién estrenada para HatesMe? :D**

**La mala es que empecé clases ayer D: ya saben lo que eso significa, retraso significativo en todos mis fics. (Gomeeeeen)**

**La otra "mala" es que estos ya no son drabbles jajaja! y por lo que se viene, tampoco lo serán. Pero los caps si se mantendrán relativamente cortos :)**

**Con respecto al fic... consideremos este el principio del fin, gracias a Kami ya tengo mejor definido el final, espero estar a la altura de transmitirles las emociones que me imagino para esos tensos momentos o.o y por supuesto hacerlo relativamente rápido xD**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, son lo único que me anima! trato de responderles a todos pero a los anónimos no se me permite :S Hoy no les traigo REedición de smbs pero espero tener listo el 7 para el próximo cap de éste. Nueva meta: subir por lo MENOS dos REediciones al mes.**

**Y ahí voy otra vez actualizando a las 2:30am de un martes de escuela... jum... no vamos progresando. Como me estoy cayendo, hasta aquí lo dejo. Se despide, borrachita del sueño,**

**(arroba)Kenka1804 **

**.****_...Alguien vio los Emmys? salió uno de mis tweets! *.*_**


	8. Hace estragos con tu mente

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**VIII. Hace estragos con tu mente**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sería una noche cálida, típica de verano. De esas donde el sol no se oculta hasta bien entradas las diez. Justamente, una media hora antes, cuando todavía suficiente luz bañara las ventanas como para no encender ninguna lámpara, Makoto reiría de algún comentario inapropiado que hubiera hecho a su novia chistar. El rubio responsable se escondería detrás de los palillos y acudiría a un moreno fastidiado para desviar la ira de la pelirrosa, el cual, de vuelta a su comida, ignoraría la trifulca con un seco "Hmp"._

_Probablemente habría migas de pan y manchas de comida por toda la mesa, y quizás hasta gotas de sake debajo del asiento del muchacho más hiperactivo. Pero nadie podría refutar que la estarían pasando genial y que él estaría feliz. Feliz de poder atesorar un momento con el famoso equipo 7, uno que llevaba implícito el alcance de un nuevo nivel de intimidad en la relación con su novia, uno donde daba un paso más cerca hacia el proceso de formar parte de aquella "familia"._

_Sería entonces cuando sonaría el timbre y él se levantaría con toda la intención de contestar, ignorando la desgracia que lo esperaba paciente tras la fina pieza de madera― ¿Invitaste a alguien más, Sakura?_

**_Sólo al diablo._**

_―No que recuerde ―respondería extrañada ―. Además, ya estamos terminando de cenar._

_Atragantándose de comida, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad para hacer un comentario ácido acerca de la falta de Ramen en el menú, Naruto añadiría― ¡Será un descarado!_

_**Sí, la muerte también era descarada cuando quería**._

_―¿Estás completamente segura de no haber invitado a nadie más? ―por fin hablaría aquel inexpresivo muchacho. Como siempre, su mirada diciendo más de mil palabras, al tiempo que azoraría a la inocente chica._

_―No voy a dignificar esa insinuación con una respuesta ―se defendería ella de sus palabras._

_Pero claro, hasta el diablo necesitaba una invitación para entrar. Entonces, sin decir nada, Uchiha y Haruno sobrecargarían los afilados sentidos ninja de su amigo con una poderosa y muda acusación, que le haría imposible disimular por más tiempo sus gruesas gotas de sudor._

_―¡Dijiste que querías una reunión con todo el equipo!― chillaría Naruto sin más remedio, menos asustado que a la defensiva, aunque se notaría todo lo contrario._

_Sakura saltaría como un resorte directo hacia la entrada, por entre el apático "Estás más que muerto" de Sasuke, pero demasiado tarde como para impedir…_

_―¡Capitán!_

_…el fatal encuentro._

_El hombre haría gala de una perfecta sonrisa que nadie vería detrás de su maliciosa máscara ―nótese la ironía―, y sin lucir sorprendido, seguramente le diría: ―Vaya, vaya. Esto sí que es una coincidencia._

**_Coincidencia su..._**

_Makoto se quedaría de piedra, simple y llanamente. Seguramente porque la imagen de su desalmado Capitán vestido de Jōnin, sonriendo y sosteniendo una cajita de cartón adornada de muchos colores, frente a la puerta de su residencia, resultaría tan bizarra que ocasionaría algún tipo de sulfatación en un par de millones de neuronas dentro de su cerebro. Más concretamente, en la parte encargada de controlar la actividad psicomotora de su cuerpo._

_Sería tan extraño respirar frente a él sin toparse con aquella pesada aura asesina, que de pronto el cuerpo lo sentiría más ligero―¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?_

**_No. Corre. Aléjate. ¡Peligro!_**

_―¿Qué...qué…_

_―¿Qué haces aquí? ―escucharía la voz de su novia cristalizarse tras sí._

_¡Sí, eso mismo! gritaría su mirada, porque su voz, sin duda, todavía estaría escondida otro rato._

_―Sakura-chan... ― exclamaría el peligris, pasándolo de largo tanto a él, como a su orgullo y a la inexistente invitación sin el menor reparo, abordando a su novia descarado. ―, estás preciosa._

_Elegantemente descarado._

_―Traje algo ―diría, pasándole la singular caja y revelando en su interior una suculenta ración de mitsumame, el postre favorito de Sakura, nada menos―. No me he olvidado —puntualizaría con su cálido encanto._

_―Um… gracias― respondería ella, sin más opción que bajar la guardia y perderse en la empatía poco frecuente de su antiguo maestro._

_―Busqué por todos lados y no pude conseguir ni un poco ―la urgente necesidad de interrumpir aquel noble encuentro, haría reaparecer la voz de Makoto mucho más grave de lo normal, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo ―. Fui a La Casa del Dango dos veces y no tenían ¿Cómo los consiguió?_

_Kakashi ni siquiera haría ademán de quitar los ojos de su adorable alumna ―Les pedí que prepararan un poco ―respondería con simpleza._

_―¡Y aceptaron sin más!_

_―Aceptaron sin más. Claro ―por fin lo encararía, pero quizás no tan amistosamente ―¿Por qué no lo harían?_

_Obvio ¿Por qué no lo harían? ¿Por qué alguien dejaría de hacer cualquier cosa que un Capitán ANBU le ordenara? ¿Por qué nadie parecía ser capaz de resistir una orden de Hatake Kakashi? después de todo, él mismo era la prueba, se había callado de inmediato ante la muda orden de esa penetrante mirada. ¡Por qué todos se volvían gelatina cerca de aquel sujeto!_

_―No se hubiera molestado ―la voz de Sakura los distraería._

_―Nada de eso, hoy es especial. No todos los días tus antiguos alumnos te invitan a cenar ―agregaría de forma no muy inocente, haciéndose camino al comedor y Sakura bajaría la mirada con pena._

_―¡Kakashi-sensei! ―gritaría el rubio al verlo sentarse― realmente vino… no… no pensé que vendría.._

_**«Sensei»** aquel honorífico rebotaría en su cabeza como campanadas en un entierro._

_―No me lo habría perdido por nada ―sonreiría nuevamente, esta vez a modo de saludo para los otros dos―. Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí, pero hoy han hecho que un hombre viejo y solitario se ponga muy feliz ―su expresión sería la de alguien que nunca había roto un plato en su vida._

_―Ma… Kakashi-sensei, no sea ridículo. Usted no está viejo...―resoplaría Naruto en un intento por disipar la espesa tensión que los envolvería como neblina, tras aquella meticulosa y particular selección de palabras ―. Y solitario está porque quiere._

_―Ciertamente no me estoy haciendo más joven ―respondería ―¿Sakura, tú no crees que yo esté viejo?_

_La chica, algo atolondrada, en seguida respondería que no y se perdería en la cocina con la excusa de hacerse con las tazas para el postre. Sabrían que Kakashi los estaba haciendo sentir mal con toda la intención._

_―Esto es… ―diría enternecido después de echar un vistazo a la mesa― ¿Cavalla hervida? Me siento halagado, Sakura-chan._

_Sus antiguos alumnos contendrían la respiración ante el extraño comportamiento de su maestro y hasta el Uchiha se retorcería firme e incómodo en su asiento._

_—Es una pena que haya llegado tan tarde…_

_―Le apartaré un poco para que se lo lleve si quiere —sugirió ella de inmediato._

_―Eso me gustaría ―entonces el Jōnin se dirigiría a Mokoto ―. Aprendió a prepararlo cuando se enteró que era mi favorito. Encantadora ¿No crees?_

_Esta vez serían los ojos de su novia los que al pasar por su lado gritarían: "¡Ahora, eso sí fue una coincidencia de verdad!"._

_Pasado el rato, un nuevo extraño fenómeno les arremetería. El legendario Shinobi procuraría iniciar una animada conversación a costa de revivir divertidas anécdotas de sus días como líder del Equipo 7 y, una hora después, el efecto bola de nieve arrastraría hasta la más dura faceta de Sasuke, haciéndole reír en dos ocasiones. Cediendo todos ante el recién descubierto carisma de su maestro._

_Menos Makoto._

_Él sabría que aquello no era normal. Compartir el campo de batalla con el sanguinario ANBU, le daba una ventaja sobre los demás: poder ver perfectamente a través de aquella falsa expresión de felicidad y entusiasmo. Él no era amigable, él no era agradable, mucho menos conversador. Su capitán no movía un dedo a menos que tuviera una buena razón para ello y aquellas elocuentes sonrisas, tan impropias, seguro tendrían un precio muy alto en un futuro no tan lejano. Makoto lo sabía, así como sabía que Kakashi sabía que él lo sabía ¿Confuso? para nada. Sólo el otro sabía de su álter ego en ANBU y ninguno diría nada, pero aquella complicidad secreta entre ambos rayaba también en la rivalidad._

_Y eso significaba que no ignoraría el hecho de que lo estaba excluyendo a propósito de toda conversación._

_―Se está haciendo tarde, quizás deberíamos empezar a recoger…―cortaría en algún momento, fastidiado de sentirse exiliado en su propia casa._

_―Tiene razón. Naruto, Sasuke ¿Por qué no ayudan a Sakura a limpiar un poco?_

_Sin una protesta, ambos jovenes ya se habrían levantado con toda la intención de recoger los platos y limpiar la cocina y él no podría intervenir._

_―No hay "peros". Sakura cocinó esta maravillosa cena para ustedes, es natural que sean los que limpien._

_Sakura haría una mueca ―Es la casa de Makoto, Kakashi-sensei, no creo que…_

_―Con más razón tu...novio debe mostrar gratitud secando los platos e indicando a Naruto dónde guardarlos ―interrumpiría él. Entonces, sonriente, se inclinaría más cerca de su alumna en la mesa, dispuesto a disfrutar a sus anchas de esa dulce compañía para él solo ―. Preocúpate por terminar tu postre y nada más. Después de todo, lo traje especialmente para ti._

_Y Makoto se sorprendería ante el hecho de que sus dientes permanecieran intactos dentro de su boca aún después de apretarlos tanto._

_―¿Qué estás esperando, Makoto? Ve ―le diría, otra vez sin despegar la mirada de la avergonzada chica._

_Sus piernas se moverían solas y él entendería de pronto por qué nadie se quejaba. Se daría cuenta que todos bajo aquel techo habían estado, o estaban, bajo la autoridad directa de aquel hombre y aunque no quisieran, les era imposible vencer la costumbre de acatar todo cuanto él pidiera con aquella voz autoritaria._

_―Ha pasado un tiempo, Sakura ―le escucharía decirle por lo bajo a su novia, quizás apretándole suavemente la mano y todo―. ¿Cómo estás?_

_La conexión que tenían con Kakashi era una que él jamás podría emular. Y se sentiría celoso. No sería más que una cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien sugiriera mostrar algún Jutsu nuevo y una cosa llevara a la otra hasta que su casa terminara convenientemente prendida en llamas. Las cenizas rozarían su cara en la distancia y él no le prestaría atención ni a los bomberos ni al cínico "Ops" de su Capitán. Se encontraría muy ocupado maldiciendo su suerte por ponerlo en medio de algo mucho más grande que él y las ganas de morir serían tan grandes que..._

―¿Makoto? ―llamó Sakura de pronto.

La voz de su novia lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, donde todo aquello que había visto ante sus ojos, no era más que una remota hipótesis hilándose dentro de su cabeza revuelta. Al menos ahora entendía por qué nunca lo había llevado a la casa― Y menos mal ―murmuró, como saliendo de un trance.

―¿Qué?

―¿Qué? ―respondió igualmente, desorientado.

―¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije? ―la pregunta estaba de más porque después de haberse quedado cinco minutos enteros perdido entre el patrón de las cortinas, era obvio que no.

―Dame un segundo— dijo, para luego dejarse caer en la cama y restregarse las manos por la cara.

La pelirrosa se acercó preocupada ―¿Te encuentras bien?

_¡Cómo podría estar bien!_

—No estoy seguro. Mi cabeza es un desastre, está llena de… pensamientos extraños ―respondió sin mirarla, haciendo gestos en el aire, como juntando piezas de un rompecabezas invisible. Inhaló profundo buscando asimilar la situación. Sakura, _su_ adorable Sakura había sido la única pupila de su Capitán, _su_ desalmado Capitán. Algo simplemente no estaba bien con aquella imagen ―. ¿Qué fue eso último que dijiste? Acerca de...

Sakura suspiró, estaba temerosa ―Que dejamos de hablarnos hace un tiempo.

_¡Ah sí!_ Justo ahí fue cuando perdió el hilo de la conversación ―¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

―Um…

Makoto se apretó el inicio del tabique y cerró los ojos con un gesto que le sumó diez años de edad a su semblante. No quería encararla, ni a ella ni a la octava señal― Dejaron de hablarse cuando nos hicimos novios ¿No es así?

Ella se recostó a su lado y, por toda respuesta, escondió la cara bajo su abrazo.

_¡Aquello no podía estar pasando!_

―Ya te dije ―continuó ella, evadiendo la pregunta―. No hablaba de él porque no creí que fuera algo tan importante ―mintió.

_Mintió descaradamente_.

―¡Que no era tan importante! ―repitió él, exagerado. Apartándose de inmediato como si la chica tuviera lepra― ¿Te das cuenta que ha intentado matarme varias veces?

―Kakashi-sensei no te mataría…—insistió ella con la mirada cristalizada, abrazándolo por la espalda para que no lo notara, y aferrándose a él así como a la secreta esperanza de que sus propias palabras fueran verdad—. Él sólo es un poco excéntrico...

Dicho sea de paso que por el contrario, el semblante de Makoto se endureció ―No soy tan idiota.

―Makoto… ―se mordía los labios y pensaba que él la iba dejar, estaba clarísimo que la iba a dejar; después de todo, a uno le pasaban las cosas por algo, por idiota por ejemplo.

―Nunca aparecía en las festividades, ni en los cumpleaños, ni en las celebraciones ―chasqueó―. Pensé que un Akatsuki lo había asesinado...

―Te estás confundiendo con el sensei de Ino―corrigió, pero Makoto lo pasó por alto, estaba demasiado alterado.

Un sensei era una figura muy importante en la vida de todo Shinobi. De la fuerza entre los lazos forjados con aquél, dependía el curso de la vida como ninja ¿Y por qué no? De la vida. Punto. Tan sencillo como que los miembros de un equipo Genin, se convertían en familia; y su líder, aquel protector de los primeros pasos de ese infante por un nuevo mundo lleno de peligros y desventuras, en una figura de admiración eterna. ¿Y ella de un día para otro había dejado de hablarle así, sin más? ¿Sin que fuera algo "tan importante"?

_Claro. Y la Hokage también podía dejar de beber cuando quisiera ¿No?_

―Ahora entiendo.

―Makoto...―la opresión en su pecho se estaba volviendo demasiado pesada como para permitirle hablar. El miedo escocía lentamente sus pulmones mientras esperaba lo peor.

—Está bien, porque ahora por fin entiendo a lo que me enfrento. Sí, ya lo veo.

—Ya déjalo, por favor —apretaba su agarre y suplicaba porque cada palabra de Makoto, la empujaba un poco más cerca de un total derrumbe emocional.

―No soy más que el bandido que le arrebató la atención y el afecto de la misma adorable niña que protegió por tantos años y que por mi culpa hoy no le da ni la hora ¿Verdad? ―agregó con seriedad. Sus palabras no lo denotaban en absoluto, pero sus ojos revelaban cierto desequilibrio, cuando menos muy perturbador.

—Yo…yo...—la chica divagaba entre sentimientos demasiado turbulentos como para procesar la información con claridad —…¿Qué?

—No te preocupes ―y para su horror, puntualizó:―, yo mismo me ocuparé de esto.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Iluso Makoto, no está pensando con claridad... u.u... algo común cuando a uno se le viene el mundo encima... ACLARO QUE LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA PASÓ EN SU IMAGINACIÓN.**

**Hola a todos, lamento el retraso pero bueno ya saben, empezamos de lleno el año en la universidad y... ok, seré breve porque hoy no me siento muy bien.**

**A pesar de que tenía una versión casi final de este cap lista, lo reescribí como mil veces hasta que decidí dejarme de tonterías y publicarlo. Si lo dejo en Google Drive por más tiempo, lo seguiré modificando quien sabe por cuánto más. No sé por qué se me hizo tan difícil terminarlo, al final resultó muy distinto de como lo había empezado. Espero les haga sentido y bueno, sí, este podría ser el inicio del "fin" xD. **

**Por cierto este fic para mí, es, en muchos sentidos, atípico (por cómo lo inicié, mi manera de trabajarlo, de publicarlo, la trama enfocada más que todo desde un OC´s POV, etc) pero sobre todo, porque no tiene canción. Déjenme explicar: ****Muchos no lo saben pero cada uno de mis fics por lo general tienenuna canción que me inspira y recuerda la esencia del mismo, este no xD y la semana pasada me entregué a la búsqueda de una... fallando estrepitosamente, pero como dije por Twitter, sentí mucha identificación (aunque no absolutamente) con:**

******Rumor Has it - Adele**

******Rolling in the Deep - Adele**

******Ambas serían Kakashi´s Pov xD (dentro lo que cabe claro) **

******Si me quieren ayudar, les agradezco ¿Qué canción creen que le vendría bien al fic?**

******(arroba)NellaBinstok se adelantó por la red social y me recomendó Sweet Sacrifice de Evanescense, muy buena, gracias! :D me la imagino de un Makoto´s Pov.**

******¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

******Anuncio: GRACIASSSS carlotto (xoxoxo) por tu regalito que de ahora en adelante será exhibido en la sección de fanarts de mi perfil. Me entusiasmé y planeo hacer un dibujo a penas tenga tiempo (espero el sábado) por favor, compartan su opinión! (y siéntanse libres de mandar algún dibujin porque amo absolutamente todos ellos! ;)**

******Por cierto, leí que la comida favorita de Sakura era masa hervida anko con jarabe umeboshi, y anmitsu, y el _mitsumame_ es _anmitsu_ con _anko_, así que deduje que ese sería su postre favorito xD.  
**

******Espero leerlos pronto. Nos vemos!**

******posdata: (smbs, mientras salgo de mis materias, tendrá que esperar D:)**

******att:Kenka1804**

_******¡Viva Shikamaru vive!**_


	9. Tiende a ponerse ligeramente desquiciado

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

**NOTA**: TODA LA PRIMERA ESCENA DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR (REUNIÓN DEL EQUIPO 7) NO FUE MÁS QUE UN PRODUCTO DE LA TORTURADA IMAGINACIÓN DE MAKOTO. KAKASHI Y SAKURA NO SE HAN ENCONTRADO.

* * *

**_IX. Tiende a volverse ligeramente desquiciado durante sus prácticas contigo_**

**_._**

**_._**

Todavía no tenían los resultados de la asignación de escuadrones, sin embargo, esa no era excusa para no seguir entrenando. Para un ANBU, de hecho, no existía ninguna excusa para no seguir entrenando.

Como era costumbre ya, al momento de llamar los equipos, Makoto quedó por fuera. De algún modo todos lo entendían, como una manada entiende y respeta la presa de su hambriento líder. No necesitaban palabras para saber que él era _suyo_, ni que el placer de desgarrar su carne o romper sus huesos era un único y exclusivo derecho de su Capitán —estaba implícito que cualquiera que interfiriera recibiría un castigo. ANBU se trataba de supervivencia, después de todo y no había nadie que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su pellejo más de lo necesario. Tan simple como que mientras más distraído estuviera el líder con su mascota, menos posibilidades tenían ellos de sufrir.

—Fujiwara —llamó —parece que somos tú y yo otra vez —no podía verle la cara, pero realmente parecía disfrutar aquello.

Sin embargo, ese día en particular Fujiwara estaba más obediente que de costumbre —Sí, Capitán —y educado, aparentemente.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido por nadie, sobre todo después del último escándalo donde el prospecto a ANBU le había gritado a su Capitán en medio de un examen, que sinceramente deseaba regresar al pasado, cuando nació y… bueno matarlo. Nadie estaba seguro cómo continuaba allí después de esa tamaña falta de respeto, pero considerando el nivel de entusiasmo del Capitán Lobo, que había sugerido enfrentamientos uno a uno como calentamiento a primera hora de la mañana, probablemente no estuviera allí por mucho más tiempo, fuera que saliera en una camilla o en una bolsa negra.

A decir verdad, el "acontecimiento" parecía bastante esperado por el grupo. Tenzo incluso se había interesado en verlo desde la seguridad de un balcón; con preocupación en lugar de entusiasmo, eso sí.

Ambos enmascarados caminaron hacia el centro con cautela— Pareces optimista.

—Lo estoy —respondió Makoto, desenfundando su Katana.

El Capitán hizo el primer movimiento con la suya, fue tan rápido que si no se hubiera movido hacia la izquierda ese centímetro adicional, probablemente le habría cortado la oreja— Demasiado para un ANBU que insultó a su Capitán ―continuó el peligris.

—Estaba molesto —contraatacó, girando sobre sí mismo con la espada extendida, pero fallando cuando su contrincante desapareció antes de poder cortarlo. Inmediatamente tuvo que agacharse para esquivar otro zarpazo—, y lo siento.

—Un ANBU no siente ira —una patada en las piernas le hizo reaccionar —, ni condescendencia —rodo justo a tiempo para evitar ser empalado —ni nada — ahora estaba en el suelo, en clara desventaja, bloqueando a penas el ataque de su Capitán con la Katana como barrera. Makoto hizo presión y logró liberarse de su prisión por un instante, tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie y devolver los numerosos ataques, que le abatían como una interminable ventisca.

El ritmo con que se movían era casi imposible de seguir. Para algunos de los presentes, no era más que una danza de espadas, porque sólo eso podían distinguir. No cabía dudas que ambos eran espadachines excepcionales y que un movimiento en falso podría implicar una herida mortal. Así era ANBU, tus compañeros te atacaban a matar y si no te defendías con el mismo instinto asesino, bien podrías morir y no habría nadie a quien culpar salvo a ti mismo, claro.

—Cuando estás aquí, debes olvidarte de todo lo demás, nada existe —le dijo. Sus espadas volvieron a chocar y esta vez salieron chispas. Kakashi hizo presión y el muchacho tuvo que valerse de una vuelta canela hacia atrás para evitar en letal ataque. Se recuperó fácilmente y corrió hacia adelante, logró hacerle un corte a un costado de la armadura, pero Lobo le capturó ese brazo y, enseguida, Makoto tuvo que emplear la otra mano para retener la muñeca de su Capitán y evitar que le cortara la cabeza. Ahora los dos estaban agarrados.

—Por eso entiendo por qué me odia— respondió, esforzándose por no soltarlo —, porque conmigo aquí no puede hacer eso.

Kakashi no entendió de inmediato, su distracción fue suficiente para que el muchacho se soltara de su agarre y ambos terminaran saltando hacia atrás. —¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —se puso en guardia de inmediato.

Makoto corrió hacia él de inmediato —No voy a rendirme — Kakashi anticipó mal su ataque porque en el último instante su contrincante se agachó, atacándole desde abajo, y habría logrado herirle si no lo hubiese despachado con una potente patada. El muchacho se levantó jadeante con al menos tres costillas rotas y lo miró —, sólo quiero decirle que entiendo por qué me odia.

El lobo se tensó― Menos palabras o resultarás realmente herido —esta vez fue él quien lo atacó. Makoto saltó pero eso no evitó que Kakashi le atravesara con la espada en un costado y le hiciera toser mucha sangre.

Tenzo frunció el ceño.

—No voy a renunciar a ella —continuó. Acto seguido, lo rodeó y logró hacerle un corte en la espalda. Kakashi respondió por reflejo valiéndose de la dura funda de su Katana, enterrándosela en la máscara y casi sacándole un ojo en el proceso. A pesar del quejido, Makoto no se movió—. Le demostraré que soy sincero… —aún ensangrentado por los cortes de la porcelana desquebrajada y con la visibilidad de su ojo derecho en cero, el muchacho se recuperó rápido y se enganchó con su contrincante en otra danza letal —…que no tiene de qué preocuparse.

—¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí? —ahora Kakashi parecía que iba a salirse de sí en cualquier instante.

—Ella aún lo quiere y lo necesita —dicho esto, ambas espadas chispearon en un último y feroz ataque.

Todas las demás batallas que ocurrían simultáneamente alrededor, se detuvieron al instante ante el agudo chirrido. Paralizados, los presentes observaron cómo parte de la pieza de acerco salía volando y se enterraba en el suelo, congelando el tiempo. Automáticamente las miradas se dirigieron a su Capitán, quien, erguido, empuñaba sólo la mitad de su espada, y cuya máscara, que se había cortado limpiamente en dos, dejaba ver una iracunda mirada bicolor.

Insana.

Demoníaca.

Dudaban que hubieran podido moverse aunque así lo hubiesen querido.

Makoto jadeaba sin bajar la guardia —Quiero demostrarle también que soy lo suficientemente bueno.

¡Oh, si tan sólo hubiese guardado silencio!

Ese, fue un extraño momento en la historia de ANBU. Aquel instante sería recordado por siempre como el día en el que el Capitán Lobo perdió completamente la cabeza.

Después de arrojar el resto de su espada con la precisión de un afilado Kunai, Kakashi mismo se abalanzó salvajemente sobre él, asegurándolo bajo sus piernas y valiéndose de su mano izquierda para mantenerlo firme en el suelo, dándole así suficiente espacio a su puño para desquitarse a sus anchas, crujiendo hueso contra hueso, desgarrando piel y empapándose de sangre con cada brutal impacto que descargaba despiadado contra su cara. Uno. Detrás. De otro.

Implacable, como una tormenta; sin tregua como una avalancha ―Taichou ―llamó alguien.

Para los presentes, su semblante cada vez más salpicado de rojo y su mirada totalmente desquiciada, no podían reflejar otra cosa más que puro y reprimido odio.

A decir verdad, Makoto ya no sentía dolor, sino un aturdimiento atrofiante. No fue hasta que empezó a ahogarse en su propia sangre, que entendió que su vida corría peligro real y juntó, quién sabe de dónde, suficiente fuerza para empuñar la espada que yacía a un lado e intentar defenderse. El zarpazo, sin embargo, nunca llegó a tocar al peligris, pues éste tomó la hoja de la Katana entre sus palmas y de un certero movimiento la partió como si nada. Entonces el recluta, algo horrorizado, por qué no, se valió de un Jutsu de Tierra para alejar finalmente a su atacante lo más posible de sí.

El espasmo fue general.

Después de unos tensos segundos de silencio en los que Makoto, todavía en el suelo, vomitaba sangre y escupía un par de dientes, la voz de su Capitán volvió a retumbar en sus zumbantes oídos.

—Nadie… —empezó Kakashi, recuperando la firme postura, propia de su investidura, irguiéndose sin siquiera sacudirse el polvo— nunca… —continuó con su voz irreconocible de cólera. Una bola de Chakra azul ya relampagueaba entre sus dedos, inundando de chirridos el domo subterráneo de entrenamiento— ¡…será lo suficientemente bueno para ella! —bramó.

Makoto tragó grueso, inundando sus papilas gustativas de un amargo y metálico sabor. Era oficial, el Capitán Lobo no solo lo odiaba, lo quería muerto. Y esa fue la novena señal ¡Qué pena fuese tan tarde!

—¡Yugao… busca a la Dr. Sakura! —ordenó Tenzo antes de saltar al campo de batalla. Ya había visto suficiente.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**Buenas tardes mis estimados lectores! me complace traerles otro capítulo que originalmente se alzaba como el principio del fin pero ahora me doy cuenta que todavía queda mucha tela que cortar xD Me llamó mucho la atención en sus reviews que les pareció bueno el encuentro de Kakashi y Sakura en el cap anterior, bueno estoy triste porque me veo en la obligación de ACLARAR que ese "encuentro" sólo sucedió en la perturbada imaginación de Makoto producto del balde de agua fría que le soltó Sakurita... me entristece porque eso significa que ni el cambio brusco de los tiempos verbales, ni el título del capítulo, ni la aclaratoria de ****_"La voz de su novia lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, donde todo aquello que había visto ante sus ojos, no era más que una remota hipótesis hilándose dentro de su cabeza revuelta. Al menos ahora entendía por qué nunca lo había llevado a la casa― Y menos mal ―murmuró, como saliendo de un trance."_****, fueron suficientes para hacer notar eso. Les he fallado con la redacción estimados lectores... pero igual pondré esa parte en cursiva para que se entienda más. Conclusión: KAKASHI Y SAKURA NO SE HAN ENCONTRADO TODAVÍA. Makoto sólo se imaginó cómo hubiese sido un encuentro con Kakashi de haberselo dicho Sakura antes (terriblemente incómodo y probablemente hubiera terminado con su casa quemada, por eso se alegró y entendió por qué ella nunca lo invitó).**

**En fin, aclarado eso: ¡Mil gracias a todos por sus reviews! Parece que tuvimos un inconveniente con la página la semana pasada que no dejaba publicar desde los celulares, sin embargo eso no impidió que algunos de ustedes dejaran sus comentarios! No me canso de repetir lo feliz que me hace estar en clase y recibir aquellos pequeños correitos! Se me pone sonrisa de tonta y todo xD. Gracias:**

_**nicole luz de luna**_

_**Lonely Athena**_

_**star **_

_**NellaBinstokSarno **_

_**Chikanime**_

_**NigksTsuDeva **_

_**Amantedelacomida (Amo tu nick!)**_

_**k2008sempai**_

**Bueno a los que querían sangre, ahí la tienen. Más adelante se aclarará que rayos sucede entre Kakashi y Sakura, sean pacientes... siento lástima por Makoto, menos mal que es un OC xD Espero que se haya entendido la escena de la pelea... en serio estoy depre porque no se entendió mucho el capítulo anterior. Ya saben quejas, sugerencias, recomendaciones, canciones, fan arts (intenté hacer uno el sábado pero soy tan terrible dibujando que lo dejé así xD) o lo que sea que quieran: tienen mi Twitter, pueden dejar reviews, PM´s, mandarme correos, lo que quieran! :D nos leemos!**

**PS: Estoy trabajando en la reedición del 7 de smbs, supongo que para el próx cap lo tendré listo.**

**Att: (arroba)Kenka1804**


	10. Te dan a entender que ignoras algo obvio

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

_**X. Todos te dan a entender que ignoras algo obvio, pero nadie te dice qué.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando Sakura entró a la vetusta enfermería del cuartel ANBU, su primer sentimiento fue de alivio al ver que Makoto no estaba muerto; el segundo, fue una ira incomparable.

—¡Déjenme en paz, ya les dije que no me duele nada! —gritaba, tratando de alejar a las enfermeras y todos sus dichosos artefactos médicos.

—¡Es por la adrenalina, entienda! —Sin embargo, no había forma de calmar al muchacho quien había ocasionado, y seguía ocasionando, un verdadero desastre dentro del pequeño lugar.

—¡Makoto! —llamó Sakura, haciendo sentir su voz por sobre todas las demás.

Todo quedó muy quieto en la habitación hasta que el susodicho notó a Yugao detrás de su novia —¡La llamaste, en serio la llamaste! —reprochó muerto de coraje. Ni siquiera entendía cómo la habían dejado entrar en primer lugar, siendo que no era ANBU ni prospecto a tal— ¡¿Para qué la llamaste?!

Casi se podían escuchar los dientes de Sakura rechinar —¡Dijiste que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme!

—¡No hay _nada_ de qué preocuparse! ―se defendió―. ¡Sólo intenté hablar con él!

Sólo intentó hablar con él, sí, resolver el conflicto como los dos seres racionales y sensatos que él pensaba que eran, aja, _ambos_; valiéndose nada más que del antiguo arte del dialogo civilizado entre iguales para entenderse. ¿Las heridas en su cuerpo? no eran otra cosa que la consecuencia de tener un par de insignificantes elementos en contra de sus nobles intenciones: Uno, que era el novio de Sakura; dos, _¡que era el indigno bastardo repugnante novio de —como si no existieran más Kunoichis en toda la maldita Konohagakure— __**su**__ pequeña Sakura! _Quiso alzar el brazo hacia ella para hacerle entender que la reacción de su ex-sensei había sido totalmente natural y comprensible, pero sus costillas fracturadas se lo impidieron.

—Esta situación no es saludable para ninguno, Sakura —empezó a explicar—. Yo sólo quería…

Pero Sakura ya no pudo soportarlo, salió de la enfermería con los puños tan apretados, que si le sangraban no se dio cuenta.

—¡Espera, Sakura! —Entonces Yugao se paró frente a él y le impidió el paso de manera tajante.

—Ya has metido la pata lo suficiente por hoy, deja que te pongan el suero y te cosan las heridas de una vez o voy a empezar a creer que en realidad eres idiota.

_¡Ahg!_ Casi gritó de frustración. ¿Por qué todos le miraban así? como con rabia, pena o frustración. ¿Era tan difícil entender que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo que estaba sucediendo? Claro, había sido imprudente discutir un asunto personal con su Capitán en medio de un entrenamiento, no refutaba eso, ¡pero es que fuera de esas horas de le sería imposible hablar con él!

Y Makoto no era hombre de dejar los asuntos importantes para después ―¡qué digo importantísimos, considerando el principio de proporcionalidad directa y la reacción de su Capitán!—.

Ahora creía entenderlo todo muy bien. Kakashi le despreciaba porque él era el villano que robaba la atención de la pelirosa a sus seres queridos; el muchacho vil que nunca sería digno de quien, a sus ojos sobreprotectores, sería por siempre su adorable y única alumna; el absoluto culpable de que ella se hubiera olvidado de su cumpleaños... Ah, porque no nos podemos pasar por alto aquel pequeño detalle.

¡Sakura había olvidado el cumpleaños de Kakashi!

No de cualquier fulano al que después puedes compensar con un ponqué y una velita, no. ¡Su sense, por Kami! Aquél que le hubo salvado la vida infinidad de veces, e inculcado diligentemente ―no le cabían dudas de esto― los más fundamentales principios del buen camino ninja a través de lecciones de honor, honestidad, responsabilidad, tolerancia y respeto, como sólo su noble investidura de maestro le capacitaba para hacerlo. ¿Y sus mocosos se acordaban de él si quiera?

No.

¡¿Un mísero día del año aunque fuera?!

...Bueno, tampoco estaba totalmente seguro de eso, pero al menos en el tiempo que llevaba con Sakura nunca le había oído nombrarlo.

Y por eso es que definitivamente si fuera Kakashi Hatake en este preciso momento, también estaría de pésimo humor.

Fue obvio para él, después de su conversación, que su Capitán probablemente se sentía desplazado. ¿Por qué más sino iba a hacerle la vida a cuadros? Los ataques hacia él, no como Makoto Fujiwara, sino como _el_ _novio de Sakura_, no podían ser otra cosa más que un desesperado llamado de atención. Makoto tenía un hermano pequeño y sabía de eso; todavía recordaba los años en los que el niño, irritado y triste, empezó a esconder su equipo de entrenamiento al darse cuenta que su onii-san cada vez tenía menos tiempo para jugar con él. En esencia, esto debía ser lo mismo, ¿no?

Sakura estaba evidentemente avergonzada y afligida al darse cuenta de esto y sólo por eso se había derrumbado durante aquella declaración, estaba seguro. Ahora, por nada era su deber como novio hacerla sentir mejor... y con esa premisa volvemos al inicio donde él justificaba sus acciones, quizás hasta irrespetuosas, por el bien mayor de solucionar las cosas. Entonces, si sus intenciones estaban tan claras y eran tan buenas…

¡Por qué la gente no dejaba de mirarle _así!_

Makoto prestaba atención a las caras de todos los presentes en la habitación, y no sólo de las enfermeras que se apresuraban a recoger y reponerle el suero que había arrastrado desde la camilla, sino de_ todos_. La mayoría de los presentes eran ANBU y por primera vez reparó en aquello con el cuidado que precisaba. ¿A qué se debía su presencia allí?, ¿por qué no lo habían llevado directo a las mucho más capacitadas instalaciones del hospital, como la última vez? Acaso estaban ahí por… ¿protección? ¿Y a qué venía el aura lúgubre?

A la décima señal, por supuesto.

—Okey… —Respiró profundo, sentándose derecho— ¿Puede terminar alguien de explicarme qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**12 horas tratando de subir esto. Uhhhgggg :K**

**Ok, todo esto son las hipótesis de Makoto (espero se haya entendido xD quedé traumada con el cap 8) y no necesariamente representa lo que sucede en realidad. Debo decir que estoy impresionada con la cantidad de personas que se han encariñado con Makoto y me quieren matar por "hacerlo sufrir tanto" bueno a eso sólo puedo responder: ¡En guerra avisada no muere soldado! Hmmm se me acaba de ocurrir una idea para el epílogo xD. Me alegra que les haya gustado este OC, sé por propia experiencia que acostumbrarse a uno no es fácil, qué digo de encariñarse... También me impresionó el hecho de que gustara tanto el Kakashi desquiciado del cap anterior, pensé que había quedado muy OoC (como la mayoría de mis Kakashis xD) pero aja! ya los descubrí! son unos sádicos reprimidos sedientos de sangre como yo! xD**

**Hablando de opiniones, agradezco a todas esas personas que hacen posible que yo las sepa, gastando 5 min de su tiempo para dejarme review (mi parte favorita del proceso!) Los quiero! :***

**Lonely Athena **

**miyandy**

**dened01**

**Nicole-Luz de Luna **

**Chikanime **

**murasaki**

**Diivaa Bloom**

**wendo-chan**

**Muren**

**Ellistriel (y tus siempre prácticos consejos)**

**NellaBinstokSarno **

**Amantedelacomida**

**k2008sempai (tus reviews siempre me hacen tanta gracia! xD)**

**Normalmente ando a las prisas y por eso no los nombro a todos Peeeeeero hoy quise agradecer todo ese amor y MUY ESPECIALMENTE A NellaBinstokSarno quien me hizo morir de felicidad el fin de semana cuando me pasó por twitter dos ESPECTACULARES dibujos de Makoto (cap 5) y Makoto vs Kakashi (cap 9), enlaces a los cuales publiqué ya en mi perfil y les pido que por favor vean porque de verdad están muy buenos! T.T si me pongo feliz con un review... imagínense con esto casi me da un infarto! NO TENGO PALABRAS NELLA ERES UN SOLLLLLLLLLLLL! y quien quiera mandar más dibujos, BIENVENIDO SEA! **

**Próx. Cap... tatatatannnnnnnn el tan esperado encuentro, ahora SÍ entre alumna y profesor! ****Ó O**** ¿Qué creen que pase?**

**Att: Kenka1804**


	11. Cuando te mira a los ojos

**¿Cómo saber si tu Capitán ANBU te odia?**

Todos los personajes y escenarios de Naruto son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fan Fic fue escrito sin ánimos de lucro, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Dile **NO** al plagio.

_-"..Personajes pensando..."-_

-...Personajes hablando...-

* * *

**_XI. Cuando te mira a los ojos desearías nunca haberlo conocido_**

**_._**

**_._**

—¡Sakura-chan! —llamó un Tenzō ligeramente aporreado, mientras se ponía a caminar tras ella.

—¿Dónde está?

—No va a recibirte, Sakura, lo siento —intentó calmarla.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Su grito hizo eco por todo el techo del domo subterráneo que hacía momentos había servido como campo de entrenamiento y ahora estaba destruido en más de dos terceras partes.

Tenzō suspiró y se encogió de hombros, fue sólo entonces que se permitió recuperar el aliento; después de todo, desde el pequeño "incidente" no había hecho más que ir y venir por todo el lugar— Abajo, pero lo de no recibirte es en serio. Está encerrado en un salón de conferencias… ¡Espera! —Sin embargo, ya la chica se había ido por las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¿Para qué llamó entonces? —preguntó al ANBU que traía pegado cual chicle, mientras cruzaba los angostos pasillos como una fiera—, si claramente a él no le importa un cuerno.

El usuario del Mokuton apuró el paso para no quedarse atrás— En realidad creí que de suceder algo, no daría tiempo llegar al hospital.

—No exageres, Tenzō. Sabes que no iba a matarlo —escucharon una voz y se detuvieron. Sakura apretó los dientes mirando fijamente la enorme puerta doble cerrada a su costado.

—Kakashi-senpai ―jadeó el aludido, aprovechando para limpiarse un poco la ceniza que se le mezclaba con el sudor de la cara, en un gesto que también pudo interpretarse como resignación ―si yo no hubiera actuado a tiempo… —Recordó entonces cómo varios ANBU, incluido él, tuvieron que intervenir ante el ―había que reconocerlo― impresionante despliegue de Ninjutsu de Kakashi, antes de que pasara a mayores.

—No habría pasado nada —insistió la profunda voz—. Al menos nada peor que esto.

—Sakura-chan —el hombre ablandó su semblante al verla apretar los puños con impotencia—, si hubiera sabido de esto, jamás los habría dejado entrenar juntos. ¡Me habría ofrecido a suplir a senpai yo mismo! ―sinceró. Después de todo, no había sobrevivido de ser el subordinado de Kakashi y víctima de todas sus maldades, por nada. Y si él había sufrido hasta hace no mucho por un tonto comentario hecho en el momento incorrecto durante sus tiempos de recluta, ¡ni se imaginaba lo que Makoto debió de haber pasado siendo el actual novio de la ex del Capitán!—. Te llamé porque esta locura tiene que acabar. ¡Kakashi-senpai parece haber perdido completamente la cabeza! —y Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo—. Buscaré a alguien para que abra la puerta — pero ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a encarar el frío hierro.

—¿No vas a abrirme? —preguntó directa.

—No —Escucharon después de un momento —, me siento más seguro aquí.

Sakura bufó amargamente, era obvio que se sentía seguro allí. Las salas de conferencia de los cuarteles ANBU eran de los sitios más seguros de la aldea, tanto que estaban dispuestos entre las primeras opciones para resguardar al Hokage en caso de ataque. Y era evidente por qué: sólo entrar al cuartel era una proeza. Luego, evadir trampas, evadir a los ANBU y seguir internándose hasta los últimos niveles dentro de un laberinto subterráneo en suelo enemigo, le daba un nuevo significado al cariñoso alias "_Escuadrón del Infierno_". Además, las puertas dobles de hierro macizo estaban aisladas y si la voz de Kakashi se escuchaba, era sólo porque él no se había valido de los sellos silenciadores.

Un escondrijo muy seguro, pensó la pelirosa.

―¡Sakura-chan!

Muy seguro si no se daba la casualidad de encontrarse con la discípula de Tsunade-sama, en todo su iracundo esplendor.

De una patada, su fuerza catastrófica le permitió estampar una de las enormes puertas contra la pared, que, aun abollada, rebotó tras el impacto en lugar de desplomarse sólo por obra y gracia de unas magníficas bisagras— Tenzō-taichou —masculló, con los ojos brillantes siempre fijos en el interior de la oscura habitación―, por favor déjenos.

Tenzō pasó saliva. Antes de desaparecer, se repitió como un mantra que aquel era un mal necesario y que él no estaba siendo un reverendo idiota al dejarles solos _a propósito_. Únicamente cuando no estuvo a la vista, Sakura avanzó.

La habitación parecía una fría mazmorra, como todo el cuartel. Una débil vela apenas dejaba ver el rastro de sangre que se extendía por el suelo, junto a pedazos de vendas y un par de tijeras. La joven también reconoció otros artículos de primeros auxilios, pero no reparó en ellos, se dedicó a avanzar siguiendo el largo de la enorme mesa de conferencias, hasta donde la oscuridad se hacía demasiado espesa como para reconocer de inmediato a la figura sentada a lo más al fondo sobre ésta.

Kakashi no tenía su máscara puesta y además, lucía terrible. Al verlo, lágrimas de rabia invadieron sus cuencas.

—Hola, Sakura-chan —saludó sonriente como si nada pasara, por poco y también meciendo inocentemente los pies bajo la mesa. Una fuerte bofetada fue lo que se llevó el muy sinvergüenza —. Sí, yo también te he extrañado después de tantos meses —agregó, sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo por aliviar su mejilla enrojecida y palpitante.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa contigo?! —le gritó al borde de la histeria— ¡Pudiste haberlo matado!

—No —corrigió él, con su habitual calma—, pude haberlo matado en la primera ronda, cuando él no sabía que habían ANBU de verdad entre los participantes; pude haberle torcido el cuello cualquier jueves, cuando yo estaba de guardia y él se quedaba hasta tarde; o destriparlo durante nuestras prácticas privadas, a sala cerrada; incluso degollarlo mientras dormía en tu cama… tan cerca... Habría sido fácil ―agregó, como saliendo de un trance―, ni lo hubieses notado ―No que el ninja hubiera pensado mucho en ello, aparentemente. Entonces volvió a sonreírle como restándole importancia al asunto—. Como ves, las posibilidades de que muriera hoy, rodeado de otros ANBU y, muy en especial, bajo el ojo vigilante de Tenzō, eran muy pocas. Tu preocupación y esta escena, por tanto, injustificadas.

A cambio de su explicación sólo recibió otra fuerte cachetada― De acuerdo, esa sí dolió. Por favor, no más.

—¡¿Te parece gracioso?! —inquirió con filosos ojos.

—En absoluto.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—¿No es obvio?

Sakura dejó escapar un bufido de frustración y se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación, pasándose las manos por la cara una y otra vez— ¿Sabes lo que él quería? ¡Qué nos volviésemos a hablar! —Finalmente lo encaró y ahora, armándose con las vendas y el agua oxigenada, se dispuso a limpiarle la sangre y suciedad de la cara, más por costumbre que por nada—. Pensaba que no era correcto que estuviésemos peleados, que no era sano, ¡no una alumna y su sensei! ―vociferó, con el sabor de la ironía amargándole cada sílaba― Y si Tenzō no te hubiese detenido, por _eso_ Makoto ahora estaría muerto.

—Y sería culpa suya. Nadie le pidió entrar en ANBU, la gente sabe a lo que se enfrenta cuando viene aquí.

—¡No seas hipócrita! —le gritó, casi derramando el tarro al empapar otra venda— su único pecado fue haberse enamorado de mí, ¡y lo sabes!

Él cerró los ojos y se dejó consentir aunque sus toques fueran bruscos— No es un mal muchacho, estoy de acuerdo —comentó, sólo para que ella lo ignorara olímpicamente—. Pero no es suficiente para ti.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga— ¿Y tú sabrías de eso, no?

—Sí —afirmó, abriendo los ojos y ella lo miró fijo.

—Tú me dejaste.

—No —corrigió, sin esquivarle la mirada―, te pedí un tiempo.

Esta vez la carcajada de Sakura fue sincera ¡Aquel hombre era un verdadero descarado!— ¡Kakashi, no te dejaste ver por seis meses, por favor!

—Seis meses que no desaprovechaste en absoluto.

Oh no ¡Eso sí que no!— Ni se te ocurra hablarme así —le apretó el muslo lo suficiente como para hacerle escapar un pequeño quejido—. No tienes una puta idea.

No sabía si la advertencia había funcionado o se trataba de algo más, pero cuando Kakashi volvió a hablar, su tono en realidad era diferente—: Pudiste haberme esperado.

Sakura dejó el tarro de agua oxigenada con furia sobre la mesa— ¿Esperado? ¿Esperar qué? ― Parecía increíble pero había pasado un año ya desde que Kakashi desapareciera de su vida sin más explicación que aquella penosa excusa. Un año desde aquel enero en que rompiera su corazón en mil pedazos y con su indiferencia, dolorosamente se los hiciera tragar después como si de vidrio molido se tratasen; un puñado a la vez, cada día durante sus seis meses de total ausencia― ¿A que algún día sintieras lástima de mí? —preguntó a su vez, mientras rebuscaba compulsivamente en el botiquín—. ¿A que lo pensaras bien para no tener arrepentimientos? ¿A ver si en realidad nuestra relación valía toda la pena? —en este punto las lágrimas ya salían sin su control, y su infructuosa búsqueda por vendas extra no era más que una excusa deliberada para no mirarle― ¿A ver si no encontrabas una opción menos problemática? ―Preguntas como esa le habían asediado sin descanso desde aquella vez― ¡No lo entiendo! ―No lo había entendido entonces, ni lo entendía ahora: ¿Por qué se había marchado justo cuando parecían estar viviendo lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida? —¡Maldita sea, Kakashi! ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí por ti?!

Él la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas, haciéndole soltar el maletín de plástico y demandando de inmediato toda su atención— ¿La tienes tú, de todo lo que _yo_ sufrí? —interrumpió, sin poder contenerse un momento más. Su voz era un gruñido sombrío que no conocía de luz y al ponerse de pie, se le hizo el doble de alto— Sí, Sakura, necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Necesitaba seis meses para pensar en lo joven que eres; necesitaba ciento ochenta días para pensar en que yo había sido tu primera relación estable; necesitaba cuatro mil trescientas horas para pensar en que la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, apenas había dejado de ser mi alumna. Claro que no lo entiendes ―continuó duramente― eres joven y piensas que no tienes nada que perder ―Y eso era lo que más le torturaba, el hecho de que ella estuviera comenzando un ciclo del cual él ya estaba cansado; el hecho de que su inexperiencia le impidiera distinguir entre sentimientos reales de una euforia juvenil. ¿Qué tal si todos aquellos que los veían con malos ojos, tenían razón? ¿Qué tal si ella era demasiado joven? ¿Qué tal si esa pasión que compartían resultaba sólo ser parte de una mera etapa? ¿O un experimento para ella?

¿Qué tal si Kakashi no podía soportar una pérdida más?

―Necesitaba cada minuto de cada día para asimilar que estaba a punto de amarrarte, a ti, joven, hermosa y brillante —acentuaba las palabras tras cada paso con que la acorralaba— a un hombre oscuro, con el doble de tu edad. ¡Necesitaba esos malditos meses para convencerme de que al unirme a ti no te estaba robando ni un segundo de libertad! ―Porque habían momentos en los que se sentía así, como un ladrón.

Sakura se asustó al escuchar cómo el botiquín de plástico se partía bajo su firme paso. Estaba paralizada, retrocedía pero él no la soltaba, se sentía muy pequeña y acorbardada. Le dolían las muñecas, él la estaba lastimando.

—¿Tienes tú idea de lo que sufrí al verte en brazos de otro hombre? ¿Mientras él te hablaba y yo no? ¿Mientras él te tocaba y yo no? ¡¿Mientras él te besaba y yo no?! _¡Con qué derecho!_ ―bramó, rodeándole la cintura y apretándola contra él.

_Él, quien le había enseñado a amar._

—Kakashi, cálmate, me estás haciendo daño —Sakura tembló cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared. Nunca había visto los ojos de su antiguo sensei chispear con aquel brillo desquiciado, la tenían paralizada.

―Tener que soportar todos estos meses _su _inmunda sonrisa en mi campo de entrenamiento todas las mañanas... ―A costa, seguramente, de las suaves caricias con las que ella lo despertaba, cuando Kakashi ni siquiera podía soñar ella. No, definitivamente no se iba a calmar.

Grandes manos empezaron a recorrer su delicada anatomía sin ningún decoro, siempre manteniéndola prisionera con su firme peso— ¿Te parece poco que me contuviera de arrancarle las entrañas con los dientes cada día de estos últimos meses? Dime, ¡¿era justo hacerme sufrir así?!

—Kakashi… —Oh, pero él no había terminado de hablar.

—Y ahora vienes aquí con este suéter —soltó con desprecio, no tardando un segundo en destrozar la prenda tan atípica en ella, como si hubiera querido taparse para torturarlo todavía más— pretendiendo que después de todo este infierno por el que me has hecho pasar, puedas llegar y abofetearme con esas suaves manos, exigir explicaciones con esa dulce voz, fingir enojo con esos irresistibles ojos, ¡¿y esperar que yo no tenga sangre en las venas?! —Atacó su cuello cual animal hambriento, voraz, saboreando hasta el último palmo de su clavícula.

—¡Kakashi! —Sacárselo de encima era un esfuerzo inútil.

—¡Maldición Sakura! —bramó, deshaciéndose de la cinta con que ella se sostenía el pelo corto en una cola, para poder enredar por fin los ansiosos dedos en su suave melena, con el mismo desahogo de quien sumerge en agua una mano quemada; su exquisito aroma tan conocido golpeándole de pronto en la nariz— Qué más tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, que ya no tengo fuerza de voluntad, que ya ni me importa si te merezco o no. ¡Me cansé de perder a las personas que amo! —Ella agradecía que estuvieran tan adentrados bajo tierra, de otro modo a estas alturas todo el cuartel podría enterarse de sus gritos.

―Kak…

Fue entonces cuando le sostuvo firmemente las mejillas ―Te amo, Sakura, nunca he dejado de amarte ―Y fundió sus labios con los de ella por la fuerza, desesperado, sediento, gruñendo de alivio al encontrar su lengua bajo la suya. No importándole cuánto ella pataleara, lo mordiera o pellizcara, sabía que al final, como siempre, terminaría cediendo. Así como lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, tímida, suave, gentil pero correspondiendo, al fin. Porque sólo él podía encenderla con un roce y sólo ella podía calmar sus tormentosas ansias.

—Um…

Sakura sintió su mundo dar una vuelta y algunos objetos caer al suelo. Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba boca arriba sobre la mesa y Kakashi terminaba de hacer jirones el resto de su ropa.

Volvió a besarla, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sintió un espasmo de adrenalina al escucharla gemir su nombre. Sabía bien que era inútil para ambos resistirse, él era de ella y ella era de él, así era como las cosas nunca han debido dejar de ser.

La miró un momento: su mirada lasciva, su pecho y cara rojos de excitación, de _sus_ besos. En un minuto él la había puesto a jadear así, a temblar de deseo bajo su cuerpo, no Makoto. Le haría olvidar ese nombre ¡Por todos los demonios del infierno, le haría olvidar su propio nombre! No podía soportarlo, tantos meses sin tenerla le rompían de pasión los huesos. Se quitó la armadura de un jalón y dejó que ella le quitara su camiseta negra con impaciencia. Piel con piel se encontraron y un choque eléctrico los estremeció. Sakura estaba segura que no había nada en el mundo que se comparara con esto, le pareció absurdo cómo habían sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin ese calor sacudiendo hasta la última fibra de sus cuerpos.

Kakashi posicionó sus labios justo debajo de su oreja izquierda al tiempo que, sin problemas, con una mano invadía su estrecha intimidad. La reacción de la chica no se hizo esperar y él aprovechó el perverso placer de tenerla a la merced de sus dedos para hablar—: No quiero que nadie… nunca más… —prosiguió ronco y sombrío— vuelva a tocarte así… _nunca más_… —repetía en una oscura advertencia― ¿Entiendes? ―Demasiado oscura.

—¡Kakashi! —gimió ella como si ardiera en llamas.

—Excepto yo.

Dudaba que lo fuera a olvidar, porque enseguida fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó oír para que una ola de éxtasis le rompiera contra el cuerpo llenándola de sentimientos que le recordarían hasta el día de su muerte por qué Kakashi era el único dueño de su deseo.

Makoto salió corriendo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! no, no falta nada, "Makoto salió corriendo" es la última línea. DEVELADO EL MISTERIO! si es que alguna vez lo hubo...**

**Bueno, no fue precisamente una comedia pero... xD supongo que por lo menos después de esa última línea sí hizo sentido el título del cap no? O.O Espero se SOBREENTIENDA la 11ª señal!**

**!ANTES QUE NADA miren mi perfil! la sección de FanArts, Nella nos volvió a sorprender con unos chibi doujinshi del cap 8 que están MARAVILLOSOS no, en serio, son mis FAVORITOS! (no supero el rayo diabólico, NO LO SUPERO NELLA, jajajajjajajaa TE QUIERO!)!**

**Me disculpan si a alguien le rechinaron las caries o les dio una subida de azúcar... también me disculpan los que quizás vomitaron porque les pareció demasiado OoC este Kakashi... no sé qué decir, salió así y ya. Ummm pues sí, Sakura y Kakashi llevaban juntos un buen tiempo... hasta se estaba tornando seria la cosa peeeero: la vida, los miedos, las inseguridades, el drama... :/ (y con el pasado que se gasta nuestro Espantapájaros, no me sorprende que cuando las cosas se tornen muy íntimas, el que salga espantado sea él) si les parece ridículo lo que les pasó como pareja, están en su derecho de verlo así, pero tengan en cuenta que falta por aclarar algunas cosas y que al final, todos somos humanos y todos erramos estúpidamente en las relaciones amorosas (el amor nos vuelve estúpidos) y si estos personajes tomaran decisiones perfectas yo (y otros 100 millones de escritores) no tendríamos historia que contar. AH! otra vez me agarraron las 5:18 am... y en pleno día de clases xD, es mi manera de compensarles que me tomaré un descanso de unas tres semanas (quizás más, quizás menos) no me maten pero me he estado distrayendo demasiado de la universidad y pienso ponerme bien al día antes de continuar.**

**Se acerca el final... más o menos (es que este fic se me hace tan corto xD) este capítulo fue el más largo, dudo que los próximos lo alcancen (aunque en el epílogo todo puede pasar)**

**SE QUE ME VOY A DIVERTIR MUCHISIMO LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS mi predicción es que un bloque estará contento y el otro bloque estará muy WTF "pobre Makoto" mode...JIJIJI En guerra avisada no muere recluta de ANBU! o.ó señores, aquí es cuando se decide su lealtad! O es Kakashi o es Makoto y no se engañen que saben muy bien por quién se van a inclinar!**

**Ok esto fue todo, no olviden seguirme en twitterSSS xD (si son usuarios anónimos con más razón, porque por PM no les puedo responder y eso me entristece D:) Dibujos, cartas, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, ya saben! ahora sin dormir directo a clases, por lo menos espero que les haya medio gustado. Hasta dentro de 3 semanas, Bye!**

**Att:(arroba)Kenka1804**

_**Me acabo de acordar que tenía examen hoy O_O**_


End file.
